The Black Monster
by Catilia
Summary: Traduction! Lucy errait juste dans les rues, proche de l'endroit où son père a trouvé la mort, quand elle rencontre Midnight. Débute alors une vie excitante mais sombre et tâchée de sang...un peu en version la Belle et La Bête. Pas d'histoire de vampires!
1. Blood bath

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue sur cette fiction!

C'est ma toute première traduction et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une fic avec Midnight comme protagoniste principal car d'une part, il n'y en a pas en français, et d'autre part, je suis fan de ce personnage!

Bien entendu j'ai aussi pris cette fic car je l'ai beaucoup aimée et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les lecteurs français!

**Disclaimer : la fic appartient à Usagi Hana, je ne suis que la traductrice, et les personnages n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux (bien que je jure de récupérer Midnight un jour ou l'autre!)**

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **réponse au Fawndapple's contest. Midnight risque d'être (sera) OOC, vous voilà prévenus! J'espère que ma fic vous plaira!

Et moi aussi! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Blood bath

Lucy trainait dans les rues, seule sans aucune arme et était effrayée. Le lieu où son père s'était fait tué était tout proche; il avait un fusil et un revolver avec lui, peut-être même quelques grenades, pourtant il n'avait pas survécu. Lucy n'en était devenue que plus renfermée et pour le moment elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle. Elle continuait d'errer au travers de cette zone dangereuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un attroupement. Elle pouvait presque sentir la tension qui régnait sur le lieu.

Ils étaient une vingtaine encerclant un seul et unique homme, et Lucy comprit comment tout ça allait se terminer; le malheureux ne possédait que ses poings, tandis que les autres arboraient des revolvers et quelques mitrailleuses, ce qui fit réaliser à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité en restant là mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ne bougea pas. Ses pieds ne semblaient plus pouvoir se mouvoir, alors elle resta là, à écouter les cris et les insultes qui fusaient parmi les hommes, qui n'avaient pas esquissé un mouvement.

Le vent lui apporta les paroles du seul qui n'était pas armé :

- Mmh, donc Natsu vous à tous envoyés rien que pour moi ? Ou alors c'était Gray ? Ou Erza ? Je sais qu'ils veulent tous me voir mort !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il haussait la voix et son visage affichait un air menaçant, meurtrier. Celui qui semblait être le leader des assaillants s'exprima à son tour :

- Non Midnight. Notre maître ne te concerne d'aucune manière pour le moment, à ta place je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour ma vie. On y va ?

Ses hommes pointèrent simultanément leurs armes, attendant le signal de leur chef.

- En joue ! Feu ! (1)

A ce moment, l'enfer se déchaîna et les seules choses que pouvait distinguer Lucy étaient les sifflements des balles et un enchevêtrement de corps. Elle avait perdu toutes traces de Midnight, elle était seulement préoccupée par sa propre sécurité. Elle sentit enfin ses jambes lui répondre et commença à courir après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'affrontement.

Midnight réapparut, sautant par-dessus quelques corps et tenant l'un des hommes en otage. Il retomba derrière la mêlée et laissa échapper un rire de dément. Lucy était à la fois dégoûtée mais aussi fascinée par la force du jeune homme en dépit de mince stature.

- Je me demande qui est l'idiot qui vous a envoyés pour me descendre. Si votre maître savait à quel point je pouvais être dangereux, il aurait envoyé un assassin qualifié, pas une armée dans votre genre. Cependant je me sens magnanime, je vais faire un deal avec vous. Si vous me laissez partir, je laisse _ça _en vie.

Midnight souleva son otage, montrant son visage à tout le monde. Lucy remarqua alors comment le brun tenait l'homme par; le cou. L'autre ne laissait transparaitre aucune peur pourtant la jeune femme devina clairement que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher son trouble. Midnight se remit à rire; un rire sinistre le faisant passer pour un aliéné.

- Ne…l'écoutez…pas. Comment…pourrait-il me tuer ? Il ne…possède aucune arme, parvint à murmurer l'homme. Le brun arrêta immédiatement de rire.

- Pas d'arme ? Il ramena son otage face à son visage, j'ai ma force, ce qui est largement suffisant pour te briser la nuque, ou au moins te laisser pour mort.

Il laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire, imaginant le bain de sang qu'il pourrait produire avec ce seul homme.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT NOUS FAIRE RECULER COMME CA ?! hurla l'un des hommes qui était parvenu à se relever et gardait son arme pointée sur Midnight.

Les yeux écarlates se fixèrent sur l'homme qui peinait à se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

- A ta guise.

Le jeune homme commença à resserre sa prise sur le cou de sa victime, patiemment, se délectant du spectacle de ses yeux qui se révulsaient. Le pauvre homme fur pris de convulsions, recherchant frénétiquement de l'air mais son teint tournait rapidement au violet.

- Aidez…moi, parvint-il à bredouiller entre deux halètements, recouverts par le rire sinistre de Midnight qui continuait à l'étrangler lentement. Lucy se tenait tout près et ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de la scène jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne bouge plus du tout, semblant mort alors que son assassin refermait toujours plus ses doigts autour du cou.

- C'est tout ce que peuvent espérer obtenir ceux qui me défient ! hurla Midnight dont le rire fit trembler Lucy de tous ses membres.

- S-stop…

Ses lèvres semblèrent s'animer par leur volonté propre.

- ARRETE CA ! LAISSE LE MAINTENANT, ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! hurla Lucy en cachant son visage de ses mains sentant les larmes inonder ses yeux.

- Oh ?

Midnight lâcha le corps qui tomba à terre comme une poupée et s'avança vers la jeune femme après avoir entendu son accès de rage.

- On dirait que j'ai trouvé une beauté ici, souffla le brun en tournant autour d'elle, examinant chaque partie de son corps. Qu'est-ce que ce serait de tuer une pareille beauté mmh ? Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune homme souleva le menton de Lucy, de sorte à la regarder dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

- P-pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te donner mon nom ? Ses yeux ne laissaient pas transparaitre la peur qui l'étreignait toute entière.

Cela amusa Midnight et il commença à penser que ce serait tentant de tester un peu plus cette femme.

- Tu me laisses connaitre ton nom et je te laisse vivre, _et en passant je t'amène avec moi _termina-t-il pour lui-même.

Les iris chocolat de la blonde se fixèrent dans ceux, écarlates, de son vis-à-vis. Elle était déterminée à s'échapper de son emprise et surtout ne plus jamais revoir ce fou à lier.

- Mon nom est Jewel…, débuta Lucy avant d'être interrompue.

- Tu mens. Je peux clairement le sentir, donc tu ferais mieux de me dire ton vrai nom, sourit le brun, amusé par les futiles tentatives de la jeune femme pour s'échapper.

- Lucy Heartfillia, gémit-elle cependant assez fort pour que Midnight l'entende.

- Bien, Lucy Heartfillia, tu vas venir avec moi en échange du petit spectacle dont tu as pu profiter et que TU as stoppé, termina le jeune homme avant d'agripper le poignet de la blonde mais celle-ci se dégagea brusquement.

- Comment je peux savoir que tu ne vas pas me tuer ?

Lucy recula elle ne voulait pas mourir comme son père.

- Tu peux me croire. Je n'aime pas blesser ceux qui sont désarmés, répondit le brun en attrapant la main de la blonde ne lui laissant pas la chance de s'échapper une seconde fois. Ils quittèrent alors le théâtre des atrocités qui s'étaient déroulées plus tôt et se dirigèrent vers l'antre de Midnight.

_Si froid _pensa Lucy _sa main est si froide._

* * *

(1) j'ai gardé l'expression telle quelle même si elle fait un peu bizarre.

Donc voilà le premier chapitre avec un Midnight dans toute sa splendeur…hem. Je vais tenter de publier un chapitre tous les deux jours ou au moins un par semaine, sachant qu'il y a en tout seize chapitres.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié.

Catilia (traductrice) et Usagi Hana (auteur)


	2. The Dark Mansion

Bonsoir/Bonjour et bienvenue pour le chapitre 2

Voici donc la traduction du deuxième chapitre, dans lequel Lucy pénètre enfin à l'intérieur de l'antre de Midnight. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire je vous le laisse découvrir par vous-même.

**For the first chapter I had an English reader who asked me to translate this fiction in english. This story is already in english I'm just the translator for the french version. The true author is Usagi Hana.**

**Disclaimer : cette fiction n'est pas à moi mais à Usagi Hana quant aux personnages ils sont à Hiro Mashima.**

****Sur ce, l'auteur et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

* * *

The Dark Mansion

Lucy se tenait là, incapable de réagir de quelque manière que ce soit devant cet antique manoir qui devait bien comporter cinq étages. Le portail était impressionnant, tant par sa taille que par son aspect, mais il s'accordait parfaitement à l'imposant édifice (1). Même si la demeure était à couper le souffle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de noter le rosier grimpant qui courrait le long de la façade ; les fleurs étaient noires. Midnight avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée, quand il remarqua qu'une certaine beauté blonde ne le suivait plus. Il fit demi-tour, la voyant qui semblait bloquée devant le portail, complètement ébahie.

- Je pensais qu'au moins tu aurais voulu voir l'intérieur du manoir, se moqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot « intérieur », mais je suppose que l'extérieur est bien assez pour toi…

- Non ! Je veux voir l'intérieur !

Lucy couru pour rejoindre Midnight, ce qui l'amusa fortement. Il gloussa, mais plus de manière sinistre comme il avait fait un peu plus tôt. Non, cette fois il dévoilait une autre émotion; la gaieté ? Non, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer, mais elle avait bien vu que ce n'était plus le même homme qu'une heure auparavant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, et ce que découvrit la blonde n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue; la poussière était présente partout, et tout le mobilier semblait tout droit sortir du milieu du XIXème siècle. Absolument tout était noir ce qui accentua l'insécurité ressentie par Lucy. Oui, c'était grand et imposant mais sale. Surtout sale. On aurait dit que tout ça n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des lustres, et la jeune femme avait le plus grand mal à respirer sans aspirer des nuages de poussière.

- Tu aimerais voir ta chambre ? Midnight se retourna et fixa la blonde dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'une chambre ?

Lucy restait perplexe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la tournure tordue qu'avait prise sa vie.

- Tu vas vivre ici, avec moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, à moins que tu ne rejettes mon offre et donc que tu meures ici et maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne plaisantait pas, ça se voyait dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se débarrasser de son nouveau jouet aussi vite, mais après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle pourrait tout reporter aux autorités, or il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un moment. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, surtout si c'était lui le meurtrier. Elle était consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper des griffes de Midnight. Elle était déterminée.

- Aussi longtemps que tu ne me blesseras pas, je resterai.

Lucy était confiante dans le fait que le brun ne nuirait pas à la fille de la famille Heartfillia. Son joli visage valait son pesant d'or puisque sa fortune était estimée à quelques millions et des poussières.

Le brun savait qui il avait capturé, et il tremblait tant il était excité à l'idée de tout ce qui l'attendait avec elle. La blonde ne se doutait absolument pas que Midnight était en train de penser à tous les moyens qu'il avait de la tuer. Lucy serait sa huitième victime ce mois-ci, mais il savait qu'il devait accorder plus de valeur à sa vie qu'à celle de sa précédente victime, Levy. Il allait la laisser vivre au moins cinq mois, peut-être plus. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de combien cette décision allait changer son existence toute entière.

Ils commencèrent à gravir les volées de marches qui se succédaient, et bientôt Lucy sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Elle se laissa glisser à taire, exténuée.

- C'est encore loin ? pleurnicha-t-elle.

Midnight, de son côté, avait continué l'ascension jusqu'au bout. Il avait perdu la blonde de vue mais il s'était dit qu'elle appellerait si elle avait besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua que le brun n'était nulle part.

- Midnight ?! Où es-tu ? Je suis perdue !

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette maison qui s'apparentait plus à un labyrinthe d'ailleurs. Elle regrettait que ça ne soit pas plutôt une habitation beaucoup plus modeste. Semblant sortir de nulle part, Midnight se tenait devant la blonde, tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Est-ce que je dois te tenir la main comme à une gentille petite fille ? marmonna-t-il.

Lucy rougit lorsqu'il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Pour terminer il lui tint la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

_Pourquoi ses mains sont-elles si froides, _se demanda la jeune femme. Qui ou qu'était réellement Midnight ? Ce dernier la dirigea le long d'un couloir sombre et sinistre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se stoppent devant une porte peinte en blanc.

- Voici ta chambre. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes au troisième étage. Le premier est la partie « vivante » de la maison; tu y trouveras le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et d'autres petites pièces. Le second est centré sur tout ce qui est divertissement. Le troisième étage est donc celui des invités (ndt : qui doivent être assez rares). Le quatrième est réservé aux besoins sanitaires, quant au cinquième…tu n'as pas à y aller.

Le brun ouvrit la porte avec une lenteur calculée et révéla un étrange monde rose. Lucy hoqueta en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint rose, quant à l'énorme lit à baldaquin, il croulait sous les froufrous. Les décorations du papier peint s'apparentaient à des délicates roses rouges, tandis que le fond était rose pâle. La chambre, était en réalité une suite semblait se composer de plusieurs autres petites pièces mais dont elle ne put deviner l'utilité au premier coup d'œil. Lucy se fit la réflexion que ces appartements devaient à être réservés à des invités de rang bien supérieur au sien.

- Woah, cette chambre est juste…, la jeune femme était littéralement bouche bée.

- N'est-elle pas à votre goût ?

La blonde fut surprise par la voix féminine qui s'était exprimée derrière elle.

- J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaise.

Midnight sourcilla face à sa servante qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je suis confuse Maître, je voulais seulement avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir parler à Mademoiselle.

- Juvia, tu es virée, répliqua Midnight profondément ennuyé, il paraissait d'ailleurs sur le point de gifler Juvia.

- Mais Maître…

- J'ai dit que tu étais virée, prononça le brun d'une voix froide. Ce faisant, la jeune servante fit demi-tour et s'en alla tout comme lui avait ordonné son maître. Lucy fut surprise du fait que le jeune homme n'ait pas tué Juvia car il semblait fortement contrarié.

- Um…est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? osa demander la blonde.

- Mmh ? répondit Midnight semblant fatigué mais surtout ennuyé.

- Est-ce que cet endroit possède une bibliothèque ?

Le jeune homme parut choqué par cette question. Il ne pensait pas que son « invitée » était du genre à lire, il la voyait plus comme une playgirl (2).

- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, le deuxième étage est réservé aux divertissements en tous genres. A moins que tu ne considères pas la lecture comme un divertissement, mais j'en doute (1).

Lucy rougit légèrement elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux explications du jeune homme, étant plus excitée par ce qui se cachait derrière la porte blanche.

- Le dîner est à six heures. Je veux que tu te joignes à moi ce soir, comme ça je pourrais te présenter au personnel. A partir de maintenant, tu es libre d'explorer la maison, mais ne t'approche pas du cinquième étage, fit Midnight en étouffant un bâillement, et il disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

(1) j'ai modifié ces deux phrases par rapport à la version originale car il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équivalant français ou ce n'était pas vraiment clair.

(2) j'ai laissé l'expression anglaise car il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent en français.

J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout les moments où Lucy passe pour une véritable idiote. Même si l'apparition de Juvia n'est pas forcément comique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête blasée de Midnight lorsqu'il lui annonce qu'elle est virée.

Bref assez de bavardages je vous laisse là.

**Usagi Hana : N'hésitez pas à me dire comment c'était! S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiit!**

Usagi Hana et Catilia


	3. Dinner

Bonsoir/bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 3!

On se retrouve donc dans la salle à manger de la Maison des Horreurs avec un débat sur les petits pois (enfin presque). Des révélations dans ce chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Disclaimer : la fic appartient à Usagi Hana, quant aux personnages ils sont toujours au même (pourquoi il est le seul à pouvoir les monopoliser)**

****Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dinner

Midnight était assis seul dans le noir, il repensait à ce mystérieux amour qu'il avait perdu des années plus tôt.

_Eva_…Eva qui ressemblait tellement à Lucy, mais ses yeux étaient bleus et sa chevelure noire. Après que la jeune femme l'ait quitté pour Natsu, Midnight avait perdu l'esprit. Il avait basculé dans les ténèbres et n'avait jamais voulu retourner à la lumière. Son cœur et son âme furent dévorés par l'obscurité, tout comme son amour pour Eva. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais Lucy partir même si elle mourrait, il garderait son corps. Il ne ressentait aucun amour pour la jeune femme, mais elle lui évoquait tellement celle qu'il avait aimée autrefois. Son esprit était dans un chaos absolu.

Lucy errait depuis une éternité dans cette immense demeure, cherchant désespérément la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'elle se situait au second étage, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il devait bien y avoir une centaine de portes, et aucune pièce n'était indiquée. L'écho de ses pas suivait la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une porte. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à chercher la bibliothèque, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était déjà six heures moins cinq. Lucy entendit le carillon d'une horloge et se précipita dans le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être en retard et énerver Midnight.

Quand la blonde arriva au premier étage, le jeune homme l'attendait à côté des escaliers.

- Tu as exactement cinq minutes de retard. Enfin peu importe, je vais te conduire à la salle à manger.

Le brun commença à marcher et elle le suivit lentement. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Lucy observait son nouvel environnement ; sur la quasi-totalité des murs était accrochée au moins une peinture, espacée d'une autre d'environ deux mètres. Il y avait aussi d'innombrables toiles d'araignées, et la blonde frissonna en pensant à la dangerosité plus que probable de ces bestioles.

Midnight jeta un coup d'œil à son invitée qui se tenait derrière lui ; ses yeux chocolats se posaient n'importe où, elle ressemblait à un chat curieux. Le jeune homme pouffa ; il pouvait lire en Lucy comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle montrait constamment ses émotions. C'était là une des différences entre Eva et elle ; la brune gardait tout pour elle-même et ne semblait jamais effrayée. Lucy, quant à elle, tremblait comme une feuille à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur. Pourtant Midnight l'avait quand même auprès de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent, six personnes, y compris Juvia, les attendaient.

- Le dîner est servi maître, firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Merci. Vous pouvez commencer maintenant, leur répondit Midnight.

Tous les six s'exécutèrent.

- Toi aussi Lucy. Tu vas prendre place à côté de moi, ajouta Midnight en s'asseyant à sa place et en pointant la chaise vide à ses côtés.

- Pour ce soir ce sera du steak de bœuf saignant, des petits pois et des pommes de terre en purée, le tout accompagné d'une sauce préparée par mes soins.

- Merci Virgo, répondit son maître tandis qu'il commençait son repas.

Lucy commença à piquer dans son assiette mais ne semblait pas très intéressée par la nourriture. Elle voulait savoir qui étaient les autres personnes présentes à table, même si elle pouvait le deviner. Elle ne raffolait pas des petits pois, alors elle les poussa sur le bord de l'assiette et piqua dans la purée.

Midnight, pendant ce temps, découpait consciencieusement son steak et l'avalait par petites bouchées. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter que la blonde n'avait pas touché aux légumes verts, et il sut pourquoi en voyant sa grimace.

- Happy !

Il interpella le plus jeune des domestiques ; il semblait avoir une dizaine d'années et avait des cheveux bleus.

- Oui Maître, répondit-il entre deux bouchées de purée.

- Retire les petits pois de Lucy de son assiette, et mange-les.

- Mais Maître…, commença le jeune garçon mais il fut interrompu par un grommellement de son maître.

- Retire ses légumes de son assiette et mange-les sinon…

Lucy pouvait voir à quel point Happy ne voulait pas les prendre. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

- Midnight, je vais les manger. J'aime garder mes légumes pour la fin, donc pas besoin de lui demander de les prendre, intervint la jeune femme, tandis que le visage d'Happy se fendait d'un sourire.

Midnight restait songeur ; avait-il mal interprété l'expression de son invitée ? Non, il avait parfaitement deviné qu'elle n'aimait pas les petits pois, et pourtant elle tenait à les garder. Le brun trouvait cela absolument amusant.

- Dans ce cas, si tu en laisses ne serait-ce qu'un, tu devras aider Gajeel à faire la vaisselle. Tu es d'accord ?

Le maître des lieux s'enfonça dans son siège étant certain que Lucy allait…

- Très bien.

- Quoi ? Midnight sursauta.

Elle avait accepté d'une manière si spontanée, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Encore une fois, il fut pris de court par la jeune femme et ses réactions.

- J'ai dit que j'allais le faire. Le fait que je finisse ou non mes légumes n'est même pas à prendre en compte, puisque j'aurais aidé Gajeel quoi qu'il arrive, répondit la blonde tout en attaquant son steak.

Elle pouvait clairement voir que tout cela ennuyait profondément Midnight mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cette journée se termine enfin et qu'elle puisse retourner à sa chambre.

- Mmh…, Midnight se racla la gorge et ne put que laisser Lucy faire. Il savait qu'il avait perdu cette bataille.

A la fin du repas, la jeune femme n'avait en fin de compte, pas fini ses petits pois, et donc, comme promis, elle dut aider Gajeel. Tandis qu'elle enlevait les assiettes de la table, elle sentit une main puissante s'abattre sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme qui arborait un nombre important de piercings sur son visage et ailleurs.

- Hé gamine, c'est bon, tu peux monter et aller te coucher, lui dit-il tout en prenant les assiettes qu'elle tenait.

- Je présume que tu es Gajeel, répliqua Lucy en reprenant la vaisselle, j'ai à Midnight que je le ferai et c'est ce que je vais faire !

Le brun était confus en entendant la réponse de la demoiselle, mais il aimait le cran dont elle faisait preuve.

- Mademoiselle Lucy, appela Juvia en marchant vers elle avec Happy et deux autres personnes à ses côtés, c'était vraiment charitable de prendre la défense de mon petit frère comme vous l'avez fait.

- C'est ton petit frère ? s'étonna la blonde en pointant le garçon du doigt, qui souriait largement, mais Juvia je croyais que…

- Yep, c'est ma grande sœur, répondit celui-ci, au fait moi c'est Happy ! Et puis tu sais le Maître nous vire souvent quand il est énervé (1) !

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne répondre de cette manière au maître mise à part Lady Eva, ajouta une des domestiques. Je me présente, je suis Lisanna, la responsable des premier et second étages.

- Voilà un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps. Je suis Elfman, Lisanna est ma petite sœur.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi Mademoiselle Lucy ressemble tellement à Lady Eva. Mon nom est Virgo, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Mmh…j'espère ne pas être inconvenante ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, commença Lucy, mais qui est Lady Eva ?

La jeune femme était un peu perdue, mais Happy s'avança vers elle, un immense sourire barrant son visage.

- Je n'étais pas là quand Lady Eva vivait ici, tout ce que je sais c'est que…, débuta le garçon et Virgo se joint à lui, notre maître l'aimait !

- Cet espèce d'individu sans cœur a donc été capable d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Lucy n'arrivait pas à y croire, pourtant tous les domestiques semblaient l'affirmer.

- Bien, l'aimait-elle en retour ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Alors ?

- Nous pensons que oui, répondit Elfman.

- Mais Lord Natsu et Lord Gray sont arrivés, intervint Lisanna qui semblait sur le point de pleurer, ils ont aussi pris ma grande sœur…

- Oh…, souffla Lucy, je pense que je devrais aller me coucher.

- Oui, vous devriez, approuva Gajeel qui lui enleva les assiettes des mains.

* * *

(1) j'ai rajouté la fin de la phrase d'Happy parce que la présence de Juvia qui était censée être virée n'était pas expliquée.

J'aime bien ce chapitre et Midnight qui perd la bataille des petits pois. Le personnage d'Eva est enfin là, et prochainement Natsu et Gray devraient enfin faire leur entrée!

**Commentaire de l'auteur : comment était ce chapitre? Plein de révélations? Allez dîtes-moi ! Je vous donnerais un cookie !**

****Usagi Hana et Catilia


	4. The Fairy Tail Mansion

Bonsoir/ Bonjour! Bienvenue pour ce chapitre 4

D'abord petit réponse à une review

**Authentic-Nu'est : les cookies tu les préfères faits maison? =D Bref, merci pour ta review ça fait vraiment plaisir, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à ça que je poste ce chapitre aussi vite (prenez-en de la graine héhé). Moi aussi je trouvais dommage qu'il n'y ait que les anglophones pour faire des fictions sur Midnight (dont je suis fan, mais ça je crois l'avoir dit) donc avant de publier la mienne, je publie la traduction d'une fic que j'avais beaucoup aimée. Ton commentaire sera transmis à l'auteur qui en sera ravie. Oui effectivement traduire un chapitre me prend entre 1h30 et 2h00 mais bon recevoir des commentaires comme le tien ça booste ^^. Encore merci en mon nom et Usagi Hana.**

****Donc dans ce chapitre apparaissent deux nouveaux personnages et je m'excuse à l'avance pour leurs fans.

**Disclaimer : la fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnages à ... (murmure tellement bas qu'on en l'entend pas)**

****Bonne lecture!

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mansion

Il était un peu plus de minuit et demi quand le maître de maison sortit de sa chambre. Il ne portait que du noir et était armé d'une multitude d'armes en tous genres. Il savait que sa force était plus que suffisante pour blesser sévèrement, voire tuer une personne normale, mais Gray et Natsu étaient tout sauf normaux. Ils étaient au même niveau que Midnight ; plus vraiment humains. Il descendit péniblement les vieux escaliers grinçants et arriva finalement à la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir, puis disparut dans la nuit.

Vous devez vous demander où pouvait bien aller Midnight ? Il allait juste prendre sa revanche sur Natsu et Gray. Il savait qu'Erza était probablement en vie et donc qu'il pourrait ne jamais retourner chez lui. Le jeune homme devrait être très prudent, car cette nuit serait peut-être la dernière.

Au troisième étage de la demeure, Lucy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, car elle pressentait que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais allait venir troubler cette nuit. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, à temps pour voir le maître des lieux refermer la porte. La jeune femme remonta se changer et pris la décision de suivre le brun qui courrait à sa propre mort.

Midnight avançait lentement en direction du manoir Fairy Tail, qui se situait seulement à quelques rues de sa propre demeure. Il ne pensa pas un instant qu'un rayon de soleil suivait ses pas. Il s'arrêta enfin devant l'imposante porte du manoir qu'occupaient ses ennemis ; personne ne semblait monter la garde. Il pénétra à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonie, et surtout sans baisser sa garde ; il y avait sûrement des pièges.

Lucy n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel le brun la menait, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un endroit accueillant. Elle continua de suivre les pas de Midnight, et bien entendu, déclencha l'alarme.

Alerté par le bruit, ce dernier fit volte-face et aperçut la blonde juste derrière lui.

- Lucy ! Sors de là tout de suite ! hurla-t-il mais trop tard.

Il distingua une ombre et vit Gray Fullbuster attraper Lucy par le cou. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui se passait, toutefois elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être ainsi retenue, et se mit à se tortiller autant qu'elle put.

- Lâche-moi !

Elle parvint à mordre la main de l'homme qui était en train de l'étrangler. La pression sur son cou se retira automatiquement, et la jeune femme rejoint Midnight.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, lui demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant un revolver.

- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

Elle se saisit de l'arme et la chargea. Elle savait parfaitement s'en servir.

- Donc, tu as juste eu « un mauvais pressentiment », fit le brun en imitant Lucy. Il était ennuyé mais aussi impressionné par son courage.

- Il va falloir faire avec. Je refuse de voir des personnes qui me sont proches mourir devant moi. Plus jamais…, murmura la jeune femme, pensant à son père.

Midnight s'arrêta un moment. Donc elle pensait à lui de cette manière ? Avant d'avoir pu répondre à la blonde, la voix de l'homme qu'il méprisait le plus se fit entendre.

- Oh, on dirait que j'ai attrapé deux beaux poissons, ronronna Natsu.

Il se tenait sur la rambarde qui surplombait le hall et n'hésita pas à sauter. Lucy ferma les yeux, étant certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver vivant après avoir sauté d'une hauteur pareille, pourtant le jeune homme atterrit sans mal.

- Salut Midnight ! lança Natsu en souriant bêtement.

- Natsu, ne commence pas à t'amuser. Je pense qu'il faut montrer à ces deux-là ce qu'il en coûte de pénétrer ici, le sermonna Gray qui le rejoignit en se massant la main mordue par Lucy, fais gaffe à la fille, elle a tendance à mordre.

Les deux se mirent à rire stupidement.

- Où est Eva ? demanda Midnight sans se départir de son calme.

- Ah elle…

Natsu sembla réfléchir un petit moment puis il remarqua la jeune femme aux côtés de son ennemi.

- On dirait que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle Eva. Regarde ça Gray, son exacte réplique, lança le jeune homme, frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux.

- Tu as raison ! C'est la version blonde d'Eva !

Gray se mit à rire, effrayant un peu plus Lucy.

- Vous avez intérêt à m'écouter et à laisser Lucy en dehors de ça…où est-elle ?!

Midnight commençait à paniquer ; il voulait savoir ce qu'était devenu son ancien amour.

- Ah oui…Eva…elle était aussi chiante que la pluie donc, nous avons décidé de nous en débarrasser. Comme tu l'as toujours dit Midnight, pour nous, c'était une chose sans importance. C'était comme jeter des déchets.

Natsu se remit à rire en se rappelant la souffrance de la jeune femme, et la manière dont elle criait le nom de Midnight.

- Vous…vous l'avez tuée, souffla le brun qui commença à trembler.

- Précisément ! Il a finalement compris, Gray ! Tant que nous y sommes, pourquoi ne récupérerions-nous pas une nouvelle Eva, proposa celui qui semblait dominer le duo, tout en examinant Lucy.

- C'était justement ce que je pensais.

Gray s'approcha de la blonde, prêt à frapper, quand Midnight s'interposa entre les deux.

- Vous ne me prendrez pas Lucy !

Le brun balança son poing au visage de son opposant, mais ce dernier l'évita aisément. Midnight était rempli de haine. Il sortit son revolver et fit feu sans vraiment savoir où il tirait.

- Vous devriez tous crever !

Il tira avec tout ce qu'il put mais les deux autres paraissaient éviter absolument toutes les balles.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Hey, tu es devenu rouillé, le nargua Natsu tout en s'approchant de Lucy, viens, Eva, Eva, viens voir Natsu !

La blonde dégaina le revolver que lui avait donné Midnight et visa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Je ne suis pas un animal domestique !

Seulement Gray était en train de se glisser derrière elle, prêt à la frapper avec une batte de baseball.

- Lucy !

Midnight avait vu le brun qui levait son arme. Gray souleva la batte et l'abattit au moment où la jeune femme se retournait. Seulement la personne qui fut blessé n'était pas la blonde ; c'était Midnight. Il avait littéralement bondit vers Lucy, reçut un coup de couteau au genou droit de la part de Natsu, et enfin le coup de Gray en plein visage.

- Midnight ! hurla la jeune femme, tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le dallage.

Sa vision devint floue et bientôt ce fut le noir.

* * *

Non mon beau Midnight!

Oui donc désolée pour les fans de Gray (j'en fais partie) et Natsu (désolée 'tite peluche) mais ils ne sont pas vraiment des enfants de coeur ici. Lucy qui déclenche l'alarme...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais venir gros comme une maison...enfin.

**Usagi Hana : oui je suis une mauvaise personne pour oser vous quitter comme ça...**

****Et moi aussi puisque la traduction est entre mes mains. Géhé...

Prochainement : les larmes de Midnight.

Usagi Hana et Catilia


	5. Midnight's Tears'

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 5!

Je suis absolument fan de ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas de débat sur les petits pois. Une toute petite, mais vraiment infime, déception cependant, mais je m'en expliquerai à la fin.

**Commentaire de l'auteur : je m'excuse pour la longueur réduite de ce chapitre et des suivants! J'espère toutefois que vous aurez toujours du plaisir à lire ma fiction.**

**Disclaimer : la fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnages à Hiro Mashima (radin).**

****Bonne lecture!

* * *

Midnight's Tears'

Il se réveilla sur l'un des nombreux canapés qui agrémentaient le salon du manoir ; tout son corps était douloureux. Il se redressa lentement, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, qui se révélât être une bosse plus que considérable. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la présence d'une princesse sanglante, endormie près de lui.

Après que Midnight se soit écroulé, Lucy n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se battre. Tel père, telle fille, elle se déchaîna, et blessa suffisamment Natsu et Gray pour lui permettre de s'échapper avec le brun évanoui. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se changer. Elle devait s'occuper des blessures de Midnight, du mieux qu'elle pouvait et rentrer au manoir pour prendre un repos plus que mérité. Il était cinq heures du matin quand la jeune femme parvint finalement à la vieille bâtisse.

Midnight reçut un choc en voyant la frêle Lucy couverte de sang. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que ce sang pouvait appartenir à la jeune femme, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. La blonde ouvrit lentement les yeux, et aperçut Midnight, parfaitement réveillé.

- Tu dois rester coucher ! Je te signale que tu as frôlé la mort hier soir, s'écria Lucy, aussitôt qu'elle vit le jeune homme assis.

- Je me sens bien, et je dois sortir, répliqua le brun en se levant, mais fut repoussé par une certaine blonde.

- Tu dois te reposer, Midnight. Tu peux à peine marcher, surtout après avoir pris un coup comme celui-ci, contra Lucy en désignant sa blessure au genou.

- Très bien…mais au moins emmène-moi jusqu'à ma chambre…

Midnight était conscient de la portée de ses paroles, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lucy et la laisser monter au cinquième étage. Elle acquiesça et passa l'un des bras du jeune homme sur son épaule.

Ils commencèrent alors à monter, ce qui leur prit un certain temps à cause du poids mort qu'était devenu Midnight. Quand ils atteignirent le cinquième étage, Lucy se stoppa net ; il y avait encore plus de toiles d'araignée ici qu'à tous les étages combinés ! Elle n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer et était terrifiée par les sculptures et les peintures qui les surplombaient. Il y avait seulement une porte, et comme Lucy s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Midnight la stoppa. Il plaça sa main sur celle de la blonde qui s'était posée sur la poignée.

- Avant que tu n'ouvres cette porte, je veux que tu sois préparée pour ce que tu es sur le point de voir. Ce qui est à l'intérieur est beaucoup plus terrifiant que tout ce que tu as pu observer dans la maison entière.

Midnight fixait Lucy, tout en la mettant en garde contre ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. La jeune femme ne broncha pas, et avec la permission du brun, elle tourna la poignée.

Elle se figea instantanément. Elle se sentit pâlir entièrement quand elle sentit l'odeur de mort qui émanait de la pièce. La chambre était entièrement peinte en noir, et plusieurs vitrines conservaient ce qu'elle devina être des corps. Des toiles d'araignée recouvraient la majeure partie du plafond, et elle aperçut quelques tarentules s'enfuir dans des coins sombres. Le couvre-lit de Midnight consistait en un patchwork de tissus déchiquetés, puis recousus ensembles ; la personne qui avait fait ça n'était visiblement pas très douée. Le matelas semblait à moitié éventré. La table de nuit était ornée de clous et de pointes rouillées, et quelques cafards traînaient dessus. Cependant, ce qui attira le plus le regard de la blonde, c'était le cadre massif qui devait bien faire trois mètres de haut, représentant une jeune femme. Lucy savait exactement qui c'était. La longue chevelure ébène de Lady Eva semblait couler sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus étaient à couper le souffle. Lucy se sentait insignifiante comparée à Lady Eva.

Midnight observait chaque mouvement de la jeune femme. Son visage montrait de la peur, puis du dégoût et enfin de la tristesse. Pourquoi était-elle triste ?

Lucy guida le brun jusqu'à son lit et l'y fit assoir. Il contempla un moment les yeux de la jeune femme, en pensant à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une pareille princesse. Il savait qu'il n'était pas digne d'avoir une seconde chance d'aimer, pourtant… Il s'était senti complètement désespéré quand il l'avait vue en danger. Son cœur s'était immédiatement arrêté, et son corps avait bougé de lui-même.

Lucy tira une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Elle se sentait redevable envers lui pour lui avoir sauvé la vie non pas une, mais deux fois.

- Je l'aimais tellement, souffla Midnight, brisant le silence et surprenant la jeune femme.

Bien sûr elle savait à qui le « elle » faisait référence. Lucy pouvait presque sentir le regard perçant d'Eva glisser sur elle.

- Je sais, finit-elle par répondre, surprise par le soudain changement d'émotion que laissait paraître Midnight.

- Je l'aimais et pourtant…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était de ne pas pleurer devant Lucy. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, sentant ses yeux se gonfler de larmes.

La jeune femme savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Midnight pleurait devant elle. L'homme qu'elle pensait aussi froid que la glace laissait les larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

- Midnight…, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit des larmes rouler entre les doigts du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle finit par attirer le brun jusqu'à elle et entourer sa tête de ses bras.

Midnight était choqué par ce que venait de faire la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de la peau de la blonde sur la sienne, et il ne désirait rien d'autre que de la faire sienne ici et maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Je l'aimais et pourtant elle a été tuée des mains de ceux qui sont MES ennemis.

Il se défit de l'étreinte de Lucy et observa ses yeux chocolats.

- Je ne vais pas laisser ça t'arriver. Ton cœur est beaucoup trop pur pour pénétrer dans mon monde Lucy, poursuivit-il en saisissant le menton de la jeune femme, tu dois te sortir de mon étau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La blonde était maintenant celle qui pleurait, car elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne désirait plus partir. Elle le voulait au début, mais elle savait que son cœur et son âme ne lui appartenaient plus.

- Midnight, je…

- Je t'aime, Lucy Heartfillia, mais je n'ai plus le droit de ressentir ce sentiment. Tu dois sauver ta vie et quitter cet endroit, décréta Midnight en ôtant les mots de la bouche de Lucy.

- Tu m'aimes ? souffla-t-elle pensant que ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'elle se briserait bientôt.

- Oui, mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais ton cas.

- Bien sûr que si ! cria la jeune femme, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire, rétorqua le jeune homme en baissant la tête pour ne plus voir le visage de Lucy. Il fut cependant surpris quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux se poser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc de sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes.

- Maintenant, tu me crois ?

Elle releva le visage du brun, et fixa son regard dans ses yeux écarlates.

- Tu ne peux quand même pas rester. Tu dois partir avec mes domestiques ce soir, et ne jamais revenir. C'est compris ?

Midnight agrippa les mains de Lucy.

- Mais…

- C'est compris ?

-Oui, et la jeune femme quitta la chambre.

* * *

Ah! C'est trop mignon! J'aimerais bien être celle qui console Midnight, même si sa chambre est plus que terrifiante. Comment on peut dormir là-dedans?

Bref, oui la légère déception vient du rapprochement un peu trop rapide des deux, mais après tout on s'en fiche! Le coup de foudre ça existe!

Encore une fois la fin est cruelle...je me demande quand est-ce que je vais poster la prochaine traduction...(Midnight sors de ce corps).

**Prochainement : GoodBye.**

****_Usagi Hana et Catilia._


	6. Goodbye

Bonsoir/ Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 6!

Un chapitre de transition donc pas d'action sanglante ni de chambre des horreurs, mais un bon chapitre quand même.

**Disclaimer : La fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnages à leur créateur qui n'est aucune de nous deux.**

****Bonne lecture!

* * *

Goodbye

Lucy gagna rapidement sa chambre après qu'elle ait laissé Midnight. Elle emballa quelques maigres affaires et descendit jusqu'aux quartiers des domestiques.

- Je me demande où est Lady Eva maintenant…, Lisanna soupira allongée sur son lit, se relâchant après ses diverses tâches domestiques.

- Où qu'elle soit, qu'elle pourrisse ! lâcha Elfman tout en chassant quelques nuages de poussière.

- Le maître était tellement doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte. J'espère que Mademoiselle Lucy ne le laissera pas, tout comme l'a fait Lady Eva. Ca le briserait, murmura Juvia tout en refaisant distraitement son lit.

Lucy qui arriva à ce moment-là, ne voulant pas interrompre leur conversation, resta cachée derrière la porte.

- Mademoiselle Lucy ne fera jamais une chose pareille ! s'écria Happy tout en dévorant une sucette. Elle a un cœur pur c'est pour ça que le maître l'aime. Il ne montre rien pas cependant. Il est facilement embarrassé.

Lucy se sentit mal. Elle était sur le point de faire ce que tous les domestiques ne désiraient surtout pas qu'elle fasse. Elle allait briser le cœur de Midnight, comme l'avait dit Juvia, et elle ne pouvait pas se départir d'une certaine souffrance vis-à-vis de cela. Malgré tout, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix en suivant les ordres du jeune homme. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et annonça d'une voix résolue :

- Midnight veut que nous quittions le manoir immédiatement.

Tous les domestiques sursautèrent.

- Est-ce vraiment sûr que le maître vous a dit ça ? Ça sonne comme un mensonge, déclara Gajeel en essuyant tranquillement un couteau de cuisine, mais il semblait qu'il était prêt à tuer quelqu'un avec.

- Oui, j'ai dit à Lucy de partir avec vous tous, intervint qui Midnight qui les rejoignit en boitant.

- Tu ne devrais pas être debout, gronda la jeune femme.

Elle s'empressa d'aller le soutenir pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il ne fit aucune remarque et passa de lui-même son bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

- Vous devez tous quitter cet endroit immédiatement ; Dieu seul sait ce que Natsu et Gray préparent.

Le brun se redressa, se défit de la prise de Lucy et s'avança vers ses domestiques :

- Commencez à emballer vos affaires. Je vais laisser assez d'argent à Lucy pour que vous puissiez vivre convenablement un bon moment.

- Cela veut dire que nous pouvons tous continuer à vivre ensemble ?

Juvia sourit, pensant que leur maître venait aussi.

- Seulement vous sept. Je dois rester ici pour m'occuper de quelques affaires, répondit Midnight, ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Juvia.

- Bien, alors…, Lisanna se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son maître, ce fut un plaisir de vous servir. Je suppose que ça veut dire « au revoir », pas vrai ?

- Si je ne survis pas, dans ce cas oui, mais si je m'en sors d'une quelconque manière…je saurais trouver mon chemin jusqu'à vous, il se retourna face à Lucy, la surprenant. Elle rougit furieusement, sachant à qui s'adressait la dernière phrase. (1)

- Nous allons partir. Cependant, vous devez nous promettre une chose, intervint Elfman, lâchant son balai.

- Ah, et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Midnight ne laissa rien paraître, sachant très bien ce qu'allaient lui demander ses domestiques.

- Vous devez tout faire pour survivre, Maître ! s'écrièrent les six serviteurs, à l'unisson, surprenant Lucy.

- Je vais essayer, mais je doute sincèrement d'y…

- Tu dois rester en vie, Midnight, l'interrompit la blonde, persuadée qu'il saurait s'en tirer.

- A toi Lucy, je ne peux rien te promettre. Je suis certain qu'après ce soir je ne te reverrais jamais, et ceci pour ton propre bien, n'oublie pas. Je ne veux pas voir la personne à laquelle je tiens mourir.

Le brun venait de répéter les mots de Lucy, accentuant ses rougeurs. Les affaires furent vite emballées, et tout le monde se retrouva à l'entrée du manoir souhaitant une dernière fois renouveler leur au revoir.

- Au revoir Maître, déclara simplement Virgo en s'inclinant, puis elle sortit du manoir pour attendre les autres. Midnight inclina la tête.

- Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'il existe encore des hommes, des vrais, fit Elfman tout en tapotant l'épaule du brun et rejoignit Virgo.

- Je suppose que c'est vraiment un au revoir cette fois…, Lisanna sourit piteusement et suivit son frère.

- J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de se revoir, souffla Juvia les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai vraiment été chanceux d'avoir pu rester à vos côtés tout ce temps Maître, ajouta Happy en souriant, avant de sortir avec sa sœur.

C'était au tour de Gajeel. Il s'avança jusqu'à son maître et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas mourir, compris ? Levy n'apprécierait certainement pas que son assassin soit tué avant que j'ai pu prendre ma revanche.

Le brun tourna les talons et rejoignit le groupe. Il ne restait plus que Lucy.

- Lucy…, murmura Midnight en l'attirant dans ses bras, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais revenir.

Il resserra sa prise, se sentant sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.

- Je te le promets.

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa ; elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de tenir cette promesse. Le jeune homme prit le visage de Lucy entre ses mains, la faisant frissonner.

_Pourquoi sont-elles si froides ?_

Il se baissa pour l'embrasser une dernière fois ; un léger baiser mais qui signifiait tout. Lucy sentit à peine les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes, mais fut à nouveau parcourue de frissons.

_Pourquoi ses lèvres aussi sont-elles froides ?_

Avant d'en prendre réellement conscience, Midnight se sépara de la blonde et la poussa sans ménagement à l'extérieur. Se retrouvant à terre, Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur. Elle se releva, se retourna et martela de ses poings la porte que Midnight venait de refermer.

- Midnight ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes débordant de ses yeux et dévalant son visage, Midnight !

Le brun se tenait juste de l'autre côté de la porte, se mordant les lèvres. Il était tout près de la laisser revenir, l'embrasser et la tenir contre lui, mais il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il s'appuya à la porte, qui tremblait sous les coups de la jeune femme.

- Midnight ! Rappelle-toi seulement que je t'aime, et n'oublie surtout pas de survivre !

Lucy sanglotait, attendant une réponse.

- Il ne va pas sortir, Mademoiselle Lucy. Allons-nous en, intervint Virgo en empoignant le bras de la blonde, mais elle refusa de bouger.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?! Midnight !

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent et elle se laissa glisser au sol. Gajeel s'approcha d'elle et la plaça sans plus de cérémonie sur ses épaules.

- Allez Lucy, nous devons partir.

- Non ! Je ne partirais pas avant qu'il m'ait répondu ! Midnight !

La blonde avait beau frapper le dos et le torse du brun, celui-ci ne broncha pas. Ils se mirent tous en marche et quittèrent la propriété, alors que Lucy criait toujours :

- Réponds-moi !

* * *

(1) oui on dirait qu'il s'adresse à tout le monde mais comme l'anglais ne fait pas la distinction entre le « tu » et le « vous », j'ai pris le parti de mettre le « vous ».

Bon, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit que c'était tragique 'tite peluche ?! . j'ai presque pris mes mouchoirs.

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Midnight est assez cruel n'est-ce pas? J'attends vos réactions!**

****Moi je trouve qu'il est surtout maso en fait...enfin...

**Prochainement : And so Hell Begins.**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia_**  
**


	7. And so Hell Begins

Bonsoir/ Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 7!

**Petit mot de l'auteur : La plupart d'entre vous veulent savoir pourquoi Natsu et Gray détestent Midnight, j'y réponds justement dans ce chapitre. Je sais aussi que l'histoire est devenue quelque peu niaise, et j'espère y avoir redonné un petit coup de fouet avec le chapitre qui va suivre! Une dernière chose, beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi Lucy ne s'était pas battue dès le début contre Gray et Natsu. Tout simplement parce que c'est une jeune fille fragile et effrayée et qu'elle attendait que Midnight fasse tout le travail.**

**Disclaimer : la fic appartient à Usagi Hana, je ne fais que la traduire et les personnages sont à Mashima-sensei.**

_Bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

And so Hell Begins

Gajeel portait toujours Lucy qui s'était maintenant calmée, et ne faisait que sangloter par moments.

- Il n'a pas répondu, gémit-elle, se sentant abattue.

- Je comprends, mais l'essentiel pour le moment est de trouver un endroit sûr. Dieu seul sait quel est le destin du Maître, tenta Gajeel pour rassurer la blonde, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude.

- Si Midnight est entre les mains de Dieu, alors c'est plus que probable qu'il meure…

Lucy sentait à nouveau les larmes menacer de couler.

- Il ne veille peut-être pas sur Midnight, mais il veille sur vous, répliqua le brun en la posant, sachant qu'elle pouvait marcher toute seule.

La blonde resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Juvia les amenait vers un petit appartement qu'elle gardait en prévention de situations comme celle-ci.

Au manoir, Midnight était toujours appuyé contre la porte, pensant que Lucy pouvait revenir à tout moment. Son esprit lui disait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en l'éloignant, mais son cœur lui criait qu'elle devait revenir. Il voulait courir la retrouver et lui demander pardon ; lui dire qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Pourtant il savait que c'était le mieux pour elle et il allait laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Une semaine s'était écoulée ; Lucy et les autres avaient trouvé de nouvelles occupations, des petits boulots et s'étaient adaptées à cette vie. La seule chose à laquelle la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se faire, c'était de ne pas voir Midnight avec eux. Un soir, lors du repas, la blonde trouva assez de courage pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Pourquoi Natsu et Gray haïssent-ils autant Midnight ?

Lucy piqua innocemment l'une des carottes qui ornaient le plat, attendant la réponse. Les sept autres arrêtèrent de manger et se fixèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils savaient tous qu'elle finirait bien par poser cette question un jour ou l'autre, mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'elle arriverait comme ça.

- Natsu aimait Lady Eva, lâcha finalement Gajeel en mordant dans sa viande, ils avaient été fiancés par leurs parents, mais Lady Eva ne souhaitait pas se marier avec Natsu. C'est à cette époque-là qu'elle rencontra le maître. Eva et ma compagne, Levy, étaient des amies proches, mais cette amitié prit fin lorsque Midnight tua Levy. Eva était avec elle le jour où il l'a enlevée. Midnight l'emmena également, pensant qu'elle pourrait tout raconter aux autorités. Natsu était frustré de ne pas avoir pu voir Eva durant trois semaines, donc il engagea quelqu'un pour la rechercher, et ces recherches l'amenèrent à Midnight. Sa fiancée avait fini par s'éprendre de Midnight, tout comme lui s'était épris d'elle. Cela brisa le cœur de Natsu, donc il reprit Eva par la force. D'après le Maître, quand il se présenta au manoir de Fairy Tail pour retrouver sa bien-aimée, ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi bleus que la mer ; ils étaient d'un rouge sanguin. C'était comme si elle était une personne différente elle ne se souvenait ni de lui, ni du fait qu'ils s'étaient un jour aimés. Le Maître quitta alors le manoir et y laissa son cœur et son âme, termina Gajeel en mastiquant un morceau de poulet.

- Et où se trouve Gray dans tout ça, reprit Lucy, confuse par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Lord Gray était mon compagnon, répondit Juvia, cachant son visage rouge de honte. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Il était tellement doux et pourtant…

Juvia resta silencieuse un moment avant de continuer :

- Je l'ai quitté car la seule chose dont il voulait bien parler était une autre femme, prénommée Erza. Je suppose que ce qui l'a le plus énervé fut le fait que je le quitte et aille travailler pour Maître Midnight.

Lucy ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire le fait que Gray Fullbuster, l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer, fut en réalité gentil.

A l'autre bout de la ville, au manoir de Fairy Tail, Gray et Natsu étaient eux aussi en train de dîner.

- Hey Gray, n'es-tu pas heureux ? Après tout Erza rentre cette semaine.

Natsu leva sa fourchette et la remua, signalant à sa domestique, Mirajane, de lui apporter un peu plus de vin.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis plus intéressé par cette fille qui ressemble tellement à Eva et qui a pu nous échapper vivante la semaine dernière, répliqua le brun en faisant tournoyer le liquide rouge dans son verre, testant sa couleur et sa douceur.

- Devrions-nous l'enlever et lui administrer l'élixir, demanda Natsu innocemment.

Il avait toujours aimé s'emparer d'un nouveau jouer et le tuer de manière exquise.

- Soyons juste patients. Quand le temps viendra, ce chaton trop curieux tombera de lui-même dans nos mains.

Gray se mit à rire, vite imité par Natsu.

Non loin de là, Midnight était coincé dans une ruelle, évitant quelques balles sifflant près de son visage. Sa vie avait repris là où elle s'était arrêtée avant la venue de Lucy. Il était connu pour aimer le danger et les frissons, mais maintenant, même ça l'ennuyait. Il étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'il éborgnait l'homme face à lui et coupa la main gauche de celui qui l'accompagnait. Il savait que Natsu et Gray ne tarderaient pas à s'en prendre à lui, mais pour le moment, Midnight devait rester dans l'ombre.

Lucy se redressa dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle se chaussa et traversa sans bruit la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lisanna, attrapa son manteau et sa faufila par la porte. Elle se mit à scruter le ciel, pensant que ça l'apaiserait.

Inconnu de tous, une personne les fixait attentivement prenant garde à rester cachée. Makarof tirait toutes les ficelles de cette histoire, et tenait donc le rôle de dieu. Seul lui connaissait le dénouement de la pièce qui se déroulait consciencieusement, acte après acte.

* * *

Un chapitre en demi-teinte mais qui apporte tout de même son lot de révélations. En espérant que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié.

**Prochainement : Their plan.**

**_Usagi Hana et Catilia_  
**


	8. Their Plan

Bonsoir/Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 8!

**Disclaimer : je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic, elle appartient à Usagi Hana, et les personnages appartiennent au créateur de Fairy Tail.**

_Bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

Their Plan

Lucy errait dans les rues, une fois de plus, à la différence près que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas effrayée. Elle savait parfaitement que cet endroit de la ville en particulier était dangereux, mais elle s'en fichait. On pouvait se demander ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle faisait seule ici ; elle se dirigeait simplement vers le manoir de Fairy Tail. Elle devait absolument faire cesser les actions que Natsu et Gray prévoyaient pour abattre Midnight, qu'importe ce qu'elles puissent être. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait, elle suivait juste son instinct.

Midnight n'avait pas bougé ; il se tenait dans la même ruelle crasseuse, entouré de corps sans vie. Il ressentait quelque chose de particulier dans l'air, mais n'arrivait pas à exactement à mettre la main dessus.

- Salut Midnight.

L'interpellé fit volte-face en entendant la voix de ennemi juré, mais il était toujours aussi seul dans la venelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On t'aurait coupé la langue ?

Le brun se tourna à nouveau, étant certain que la voix provenait de sa gauche.

- Oh mais on dirait bien qu'il y a eu des réjouissances ici, et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'inviter.

Natsu sortit enfin de l'ombre et tapota légèrement l'épaule de Midnight.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Natsu, siffla le jeune homme en dégainant son précieux Desert Eagle.

- Ne puis-je tout simplement pas discuter avec un vieil am…

Il fut interrompu par le coup de feu de son vis-à-vis, raté de seulement quelques millimètres.

- Ce que tu peux être impatient, déplora Natsu en dégainant à son tour son arme.

- Ne me prends pas pour un bouffon. Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à venir discuter du bon vieux temps avec de tout aussi vieux amis, répliqua Midnight en rechargeant son arme qu'il pointa sur la tête de son adversaire.

- Ah, tu m'as eu, soupira Natsu en baissant son arme, mais un sourire cruel barra son visage, il est tout à toi, Gray !

- Que…

Le brun se retourna mais trop tard, et le nouvel arrivant le frappa une fois de plus en plein visage, avec un pied de biche.

Lucy arpentait toujours les rues et finit par se retrouver au beau milieu d'une allée sombre. Perdue, elle tourna à gauche et se figea avec horreur à la vue de Midnight semblant sans vie, retenu par Gray tandis que Natsu riait aux larmes. Elle se recula, effrayée par tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir, mais se stoppa instantanément ; elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être la petite fille fragile et effrayée qu'elle était il y a peu encore. Il avait pénétré dans le monde dans lequel sa famille avait toujours évoluée, et elle comptait bien y faire sa place elle aussi. La jeune femme s'avança à nouveau et fut vite repérée.

- Tu vois Natsu ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle viendrait d'elle-même, ricana Gray en lâchant Midnight et en venant vers elle.

Midnight n'était pas totalement inconscient, mais il était pris de nombreux et violents vertiges. Il était certain que plusieurs de ses os avaient été cassés par Gray, et ce à divers endroits de son corps. Le jeune homme ne savait pas à qui l'autre s'adressait, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il connaissait cette personne.

- Bien le bonsoir nouvelle Eva, fit Natsu en agitant sa main et en suivant son comparse.

Lucy se sentit pâlir et sa peur l'envahit à nouveau, mais elle ne reculerait pas :

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Midnight ?!

Le brun reconnut cette voix et son cœur s'emballa.

- Lucy…fuis, parvint-il à souffler, alarmant la blonde.

- Encore en vie espèce de monstre ?!

Natsu lui balança un coup de pied, ce qui le fit se retourner sur le dos. Midnight cherchait désespérément de l'air, sinon il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps.

- Laissez-le partir, gronda la jeune femme en pensant à un moyen de s'enfuir tous les deux ; elle et lui.

- Certainement, mais toi, tu vas devoir rester, fit Natsu en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, caressant du bout des doigts le flacon dans sa poche.

- Tu vas devenir notre nouveau jouet, renchérit Gray en raffermissant sa pris sur le pied de biche, au cas où la jeune femme n'obtempérerait pas.

La blonde réfléchit à toute vitesse ; elle leur avait tenu tête de justesse la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et elle avait une arme. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à eux, mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle avait pensé qu'elle et Midnight pourraient s'en sortir tous les deux, mais au vu de la situation, seul un des deux pourrait sortir de cette ruelle. Lucy ne voulait pas voir le brun mourir.

- Si vous l'aidez et faites en sorte qu'il reste en vie, alors je viens avec vous, articula tant que mal la jeune femme, faisant hoqueter Midnight.

- Ne…ne fais…pas…ça, bredouilla le brun en tentant de se relever pour la protéger, mais finit par retomber lourdement à terre.

- Sauver cette ordure, cracha Natsu en pointant le corps gisant misérablement au sol.

- Soit vous le sauvez, soit je ne viens pas, soutint la blonde, sachant pertinemment que Natsu plus que quiconque désirait la mort de Midnight.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un moment avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

- Tant que tu ne tentes pas de t'échapper avec lui une fois ses blessures soignées, c'est d'accord.

- Ca me paraît évident, répliqua Lucy, fière et résolue.

C'était à présent à elle de sauver Midnight, et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait à sa portée. Natsu s'avança jusqu'au brun et plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa blessure à la tête. Rapidement, il ne subsista plus aucune trace de coup, excepté une fine cicatrice. Midnight essaya à nouveau de se lever mais fut pris d'un violent vertige, qui le fit retomber au sol, inconscient.

- Bien, Gray, attrape Lucy, nous la ramenons au manoir et _lui_ administrerons là-bas, fit Natsu sournoisement, troublant la jeune femme.

Gray saisit la blonde par la taille et la guida jusqu'au manoir, Natsu les suivant tranquillement. Aussitôt qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, le brun poussa Lucy sur un des canapés, et se plaça au-dessus d'elle en lui tenant fermement les épaules, la bloquant totalement.

- Natsu, tu as le flacon ?

La blonde n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait, mais s'il avait besoin de la retenir, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Elle se tortilla mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le jeune homme la retenait solidement. Elle fit alors ce que toute femme ferait dans une telle situation ; elle frappa Gray entre les jambes.

Le brun grimaça de douleur et diminua sa prise sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Gray lui saisit le violemment le visage.

- Jamais…ne refais jamais ça, grogna-t-il sans desserrer la mâchoire, Natsu, le flacon !

Il tendit sa main vers l'autre qui regardait la scène amusé.

- Voilà, le jeune homme lui passa un simple flacon en verre, contenant un liquide verdâtre.

Gray déboucha la petite bouteille et l'inclina jusqu'à la bouche de Lucy, puis il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Cette dernière ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle sentait juste que Gray faisait en sorte qu'elle avale ce liquide, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle se sentit rapidement faible et finit par s'évanouir.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Lucy a ENCORE été kidnappée! Et Midnight? Va-t-il s'en sortir? Rendez-vous au prochain épisode...ou pas.**

**Prochainement : Bloody Eyes**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia._**  
**


	9. Bloody Eyes

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 9!

Tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard, mais j'ai été prise d'une maladie sérieuse, que l'on appelle communément...la flemme. Bref je renouvelle mes excuses et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre!

**Disclaimer : la fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnage ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima.**

_Bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

Bloody Eyes

Lucy se réveilla, incapable de se souvenir de la moindre chose ; son esprit était comme une page vierge et la seule chose inscrite dessus était son prénom.

- Lucy…, murmura-t-elle en se redressant sur le canapé où l'avaient laissée Gray et Natsu.

Midnight reprit conscience dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, ne sachant pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il porta sa main à sa dernière cicatrice en date et finit par se lever lentement.

- Bonjour, Maître.

Le brun sursauta en reconnaissant la voix d'Elfman.

- Je pensais que je vous avais ordonné de…

- Lucy n'est plus avec nous, l'interrompit son ancien domestique, rappelant à la mémoire de Midnight les évènements de la nuit précédente.

Il se rassit sur le lit et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- J'ai essayé de la prévenir…

Midnight n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme, et il savait que tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi imprudent, Lucy n'aurait jamais été kidnappée.

- Tu dois te douter que je ne vais pas rester ici pas vrai, fit le jeune homme en relevant la tête, je dois aller sauver la princesse des griffes du dragon.

Il se releva et fit face à Elfman.

- Je vous soutiendrais quoi que vous décidiez, le rassura le domestique.

- Bien, je vais partir dès que…

- Je n'approuve pas le fait que vous partiez, l'interrompit Gajeel en entrant dans la pièce, pas seul, au moins amenez nous pour assurer vos arrières. Vous savez parfaitement combien ces deux-là peuvent être dangereux, termina le brun en fixant son maître.

- Je viens aussi, s'écria Lisanna en faisant irruption, je veux sauver ma grande sœur !

- Bien, il semble que j'ai rassemblé un personnel plus qu'infernal, soupira Midnight leur faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait.

- Puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque, ajouta Virgo en s'inclinant.

- Au point où nous en sommes. Juvia et Happy vont-ils eux aussi nous rejoindre, demanda le brun.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de revoir Gray…

- Je viens, tout comme Happy, affirma Juvia en interrompant Lisanna.

- Bien, dans ce cas devrions-nous nous mettre en route ?

Les lèvres de Midnight s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel ; il était persuadé que Natsu et Gray le supplieraient à genoux de les épargner. C'était à son tour de se venger, et il savait parfaitement comment il allait s'y prendre.

Il était exactement minuit quand le groupe sortit de l'appartement, fortement armé. Ils se dirigèrent prestement vers le manoir de Fairy Tail, avec la ferme intention de secourir leur princesse. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur la propriété des fées, une femme dont la longue chevelure écarlate flottait au vent les attendait, leur barrant le passage. Midnight se stoppa, surprit par cette vision d'outre-tombe, vision qui semblait surtout prête à tuer quelqu'un.

- Erza, souffla-t-il, étant maintenant certain que leur moindre chance de survivre à cette bataille s'était envolée.

A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Lucy se tenait derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, d'où elle avait une vue dégagée sur l'allée principale. Elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de dormir car elle sentait que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver. Il lui semblait que ce même sentiment l'avait assaillie peu de temps auparavant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand et pourquoi. La seule chose persistant dans son esprit était ce que lui avaient dit Gray et Natsu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Lucy était étendue sur le sofa, une douleur atroce lui enserrant le crâne et tentant vainement de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, s'avancèrent de concert vers la jeune femme et l'aidèrent à se relever._

_- Vous voici enfin princesse Lucy, s'exclama Gray en lui offrant son bras, nous étions extrêmement inquiets après que nous vous ayons trouvée évanouie devant la porte, continua-t-il en souriant gentiment, surtout Lord Natsu qui n'a pas arrêté d'aller et venir dans son bureau toute la nuit, désespérant de trouver l'endroit où vous vous étiez enfuie._

_Ce dernier rougit et s'approcha de la blonde ; il se saisit de ses mains et les pressa doucement avant d'afficher un demi-sourire :_

_- Je t'en prie, ne me fais plus une telle frayeur mon amour, murmura-t-il en rencontrant le regard de la jeune femme. _

_Seulement celle-ci n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une horrible sensation de malaise, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge._

_- J'aime tellement la couleur écarlate de tes yeux, poursuivit-il, ne la lâchant pas du regard._

_Lucy finit par le repousser, confuse :_

_- J…j'aimerais me rendre dans ma chambre, bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était la chaleur qui se dégageait des mains de Natsu._

Lucy se plaça devant le miroir, elle ne reconnaissait pas le visage qui s'y réfléchissait ; ses cheveux encadraient toujours son visage juvénile tel un halo, son corps ne semblait pas avoir subi d'altérations, mais ses yeux étaient de la couleur du sang. Un souvenir, encore vague, refit surface :

_« Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi bleus que la mer ; ils étaient d'un rouge sanguin. C'était comme si elle était une personne différente »._

La blonde se prit la tête entre ses mains, elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle de rien ? A qui était cette voix qui ne cessait de répéter la même phrase en boucle ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Lucy se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre ; elle distingua sept silhouettes pénétrer dans la propriété et s'arrêter devant Lady Erza. Un homme, qu'elle identifia comme le meneur, attira particulièrement son attention.

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas Midnight et le reste de sa bande, siffla la gardienne en dégainant son épée et en la pointant sur le brun.

- Quand es-tu revenue, grogna Midnight, dont la seule envie était de se sortir de ce guêpier et aller secourir sa belle.

- Peu importe, rétorqua Erza en se mettant en garde, tu devrais plutôt d'inquiéter de ton sort et de celui de tes camarades !

La jeune femme s'élança vers le groupe. Midnight dégaina rapidement son arme et tenta d'entraîner son adversaire sur un terrain qui lui serait plus favorable mais se heurta à Lisanna.

- Dégage de mon chemin !

Il la poussa sans ménagement et fit signe aux autres de se mettre également en retrait. Erza les dépassa sans leur prêter la moindre attention et se concentra plutôt sur leur maître. Le brun la vit se rapprocher et changea brutalement de direction en partant vers la clôture. Il s'arrêta face à la grille et se retourna pour voir la jeune femme qui serait bientôt sur lui. Il sourit avant de sauter pour atterrir en équilibre précaire sur l'un des piliers soutenant la barrière. Il visa et fit feu. Erza savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la balle, aussi elle la para de son épée avec une aisance déconcertante, et eut même l'impudence de retourner le projectile à l'envoyeur. Nullement désarçonnée, elle arriva face à Midnight.

Lucy, qui suivait toujours la scène depuis sa chambre, ne put retenir une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit celui qui avait retenu son attention chuter de la clôture, suite à la parade de Lady Erza.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri, alors que sa propre balle s'enfonçait dans son bras droit. Il lâcha son arme et tomba lourdement au sol. Malgré sa vision troublée, il distingua une figure pâle derrière l'une des fenêtres ; Lucy dardait son regard sur lui, mais elle semblait différente. Il ne mit pas longtemps à situer la source du problème ; ses iris chocolat avaient cédé la place à un rouge profond, sanguin. Midnight ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de retrouver sa Lucy. Il posa la tête sur le sol froid, toute ardeur combative ayant disparue.

La blonde frissonna quand elle se rendit compte que le regard du brun était posé sur elle, puis quand elle le vit fermer les yeux se laisser tomber à terre. Elle ne réfléchit pas et ouvrit la fenêtre :

- Ne meurs pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et elle se pencha un peu plus par la fenêtre :

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Tu dois survivre !

Midnight entendit les cris de la jeune femme ; il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais il se redressa immédiatement.

- J'arrive Lucy, grogna-t-il en pressant sa pressure sanguinolente, et courut vers l'entrée du manoir.

* * *

Oui vas-y Midnight! (mode pom-pom girl enclenché).

**Prochainement : Giving Up?**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia_**  
**


	10. Giving up ?

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce dixième chapitre**

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'avais un peu perdu ma motivation pour cette traduction. Cependant je compte la mener à bien et je compte publier les six derniers chapitres bien plus rapidement.

**Disclaimer : cette fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnages de Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

****Giving up ?

« Attends-moi, Lucy ! » Midnight agrippa son bras blessé et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le manoir.

A l'intérieur, Natsu ne cessait de faire des aller-retours pour tromper son ennui. Quand enfin il entendit la porte d'entrée se fracasser contre le mur, il se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Du sang ne cessait de s'écouler de sa blessure au bras gauche mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Natsu s'inclina face au brun et fit un geste qui embrassa toute la vaste pièce où il se trouvait.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Aimerais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, voir ta demoiselle ? » _pour la dernière fois_, termina le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire.

Midnight ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer l'autre. Est-ce que cela pouvait être si simple ? Il n'avait qu'à demander et on le conduirait simplement à Lucy ?

« Que veux-tu en retour », siffla-t-il entre ses dents tout en resserrant la prise sur son bras pour contenir un nouvel élancement de douleur.

Le sourire de Natsu s'agrandit mais son ton, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, démentait toute espèce de jovialité.

« Tu verras en temps voulu… »

Il s'inclina ironiquement une nouvelle fois quand il passa devant le brun et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le maître des lieux guida son invité jusqu'au second étage, où il ne s'arrêta que face à une porte qui croulait sous un nombre impressionnant de verrous. Natsu mit un certain temps pour s'en défaire et si Midnight n'était pas en position de faiblesse, il aurait pu ricaner. Lorsque le dernier fut déverrouillé, le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil au brun :

« Ne prends pas trop ton temps… », puis il redescendit, non sans remarquer la trainée de sang gracieusement laissée par Midnight. « Mira, fais-moi disparaitre tout ça », commanda-t-il, ne cherchant nullement à dissimuler un regard dégouté pour la jeune femme.

Le brun se tint un long moment face à la porte close, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la lueur écarlate dans le regard de Lucy, la même qu'avait autrefois arboré Eva. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour bloquer devant une porte, aussi il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa.

« Je ne veux pas te voir, Natsu !» Lucy était toujours assise à côté de la fenêtre, guettant la silhouette noire qui avait disparue à l'intérieur du manoir.

« Ce n'est pas Natsu… »

« Je ne désire pas non plus te voir Gray », répliqua la blonde qui n'avait pourtant pas reconnu la voix du complice de Natsu. Malgré son refus, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette drapée de noir.

« J'AI DIT QUE JE… » elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle reconnut l'adversaire de Lady Erza.

« Lucy… »murmura celui-ci alors qu'il tendait son bras valide dans sa direction.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais dit mon nom… », bredouilla la blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être effrayée par l'homme. Le mur bloqua sa retraite et il en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici… », murmura-t-il contre son oreille tout en resserrant son étreinte. Il finit par se reculer et planta son regard dans le sien, « tes yeux…ils sont maintenant aussi sanglants que les miens…qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… »

Lucy se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude mais qu'elle recelait tout de même une certaine chaleur, au moins quand il s'adressait à elle.

« Je…pensais qu'ils avaient toujours été comme ça… ». Auraient-ils dû être différents ? Lucy s'écarta du brun et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. « Des yeux rouges… » articula-t-elle, confuse. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que son épaule était tâchée de sang. Elle vit dans le reflet derrière elle que l'homme était blessé et que du sang s'écoulait de sa blessure. La jeune femme hoqueta et fouilla la pièce du regard mais n'y trouva rien qui aurait pu faire office de bandage. En dernier recours, elle déchira sa manche et l'enroula d'une main tremblante autour de la plaie.

« Vous devriez faire soigner ça sans tarder, ou vous risquez l'infection. »

Midnight regardait la blonde s'occuper de son bras et pensa qu'il avait retrouvé sa Lucy, mais il savait que c'était faux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, ni d'elle-même d'ailleurs. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il releva son visage et caressa doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire.

La jeune femme frissonna au contact de sa peau. _Si froide…_

Elle resta sans bouger un petit moment. N'avait-elle pas déjà ressenti ce frisson ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à la fois effrayée par cet homme mais elle se sentait plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle, dans ce manoir. Pourquoi se sentait-elle calme ? C'était là une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas apporter de réponse. Lucy se défit vivement du contact du brun et le repoussa vers la porte.

Midnight ne s'y attendait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lucy secoua la tête, refusant de répondre. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à repousser le brun hors de la chambre, et claqua violemment la porte. « Partez ! » hurla-t-elle tout en s'appuyant sur le panneau de bois, pour éviter qu'il ne le rouvre.

« Lucy ! Je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais avec vous ! » répliqua la jeune femme, la voix pus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. « Je ne veux pas venir avec vous pour après vous voir mourir. Si vous êtes en vie ce soir, c'est juste parce que Natsu l'a bien voulu ! Partez ! »

Midnight sursauta ; elle avait raison. On lui avait déjà dit avant.

_« Il faut arrêter Midnight. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que tu ne te battes avec Natsu et sans que je me demande si je vais te revoir. Ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais. Si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que c'est ce qu'il veut » et elle s'était enfuie, sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu la revoir._

« Ca ne passera pas comme ça cette fois-ci ! » Le brun balança son poing dans la porte et grimaça quand la douleur irradia dans son bras.

« Partez ! Je suis engagée avec Natsu Dragneel et non vous ! » Lucy cacha son visage dans ses mains, regrettant sa mémoire perdue. « Je vous en prie… »

La détermination du jeune homme se brisa quand il entendit le ton désespéré et comprit qu'il n'était déjà que trop resté. « Très bien princesse, comme tu le souhaites. Je vais partir et ta route ne recroisera pas la mienne. »

Midnight se recula, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte et partit retrouver le maitre des lieux qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée. Lucy se laissa glisser au sol, fixant un quelconque point inexistant.

Natsu était négligemment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, attendant le brun.

« Tiens donc, revoilà notre prince éperdu d'amour…et sans sa princesse » se moqua Natsu mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le jeune homme le saisit de son bras valide et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as donné, mais tu n'es qu'un monstre et je me ferais un réel plaisir de mettre fin à ta pitoyable existence !

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt TOI le monstre à la pitoyable existence. N'est-ce pas toi dont les pas sont hantés par toutes les morts que tu as causées, y compris celle d'Eva ? Dis-moi, tu arrives encore à dormir ?

- Très bien merci, parce que moi au moins, quand je tue quelqu'un, c'est de mes propres mains et sans recourir à une quelconque potion de fée !

- De fée ? Les fées utilisent de la poudre. Plutôt qu'une fée je me vois comme un dieu, tu vois ? »

Midnight était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais une douleur aigüe dans le dos le fit se retourner, pour voir Gray qui tenait un pic à glace ensanglanté. Ce dernier attrapa le corps du brun qui menaçait de s'effondrer et le balança dans le jardin, comme il aurait balancé un tas d'ordures.

« Bien joué Gray », sourit Natsu tout en remettant sa veste en place.

« Et je vais avoir droit à une récompense pour avoir sauvé les fesses du dieu ? » répliqua le brun en ricanant.

Midnight atterrit sur le dos, le souffle coupé, aussitôt la silhouette d'Erza se profila au-dessus de lui.

« Tu t'es assez amusé ? » Elle éleva son épée et en plaça la pointe sur la poitrine du jeune homme. « Je présume que tu as reçu une profonde blessure ici, bien plus que celle que je t'ai infligée ».

Le brun grogna et repoussa l'arme, gémissant quand il prit conscience de sa blessure au dos.

« Gajeel… » Erza fit signe aux six domestiques qui n'avaient pas été d'une grande utilité. « Ramenez-le chez lui. Maintenant. » La jeune femme tourna les talons, abandonnant le brun aux mains de ses hommes.

Gajeel se rapprocha de son maitre et remarqua immédiatement les deux blessures qui le faisaient si vivement souffrir. Il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de le charger sur son dos.

« Merci… », souffla Midnight tandis que Lisanna se rapprochait d'eux et examinait les blessures.

« Maître…où est Lady Lucy ? » demanda la jeune servante après avoir pris connaissance de l'état de son maitre.

« Lucy…ne peut plus être avec nous. »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

**Prochainement : Lies.**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia._


	11. Lies

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce onzième chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : cette fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnages à Hiro Mashima.**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Lies

Midnight ne voulait pas abandonner, mais Lucy avait oublié jusqu'à sa propre identité. Il n'y avait rien à faire et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il regagna son manoir.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette étrange nuit où elle avait sommé l'homme en noir de ne plus jamais revenir et depuis, elle avait à peine touché aux plateaux de nourriture apportés par Mirajane. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre et sa santé se détériorait à vue d'œil.

« Lucy ! Gray et moi-même avons quelque chose dont nous aimerions discuter avec vous ! » La voix de Natsu retentit du rez-de-chaussée, doucereuse, presque trop. « Mirajane va donc nous chercher notre demoiselle réticente » commanda-t-il à la domestique qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Il me tarde de connaître sa réaction quand nous allons lui dire que… »

Natsu fit taire Gray comme la jeune femme paraissait en haut des escaliers. Son hôte s'inclina brièvement. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », fit-il en indiquant le sofa le plus proche.

La blonde acquiesça et s'exécuta, s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa présence ici et de la requête de Natsu. Elle espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé deux semaines auparavant.

« Nous savons qui a tué votre père. »

Le jeune homme lâcha ces quelques mots et Lucy se raidit. Comme pour tout le reste, elle avait également oublié l'existence de son père mais la nouvelle de sa mort ne l'atteignit pas moins.

« Mon père…est mort ? » ne put s'empêcher de souffler la jeune femme.

« Depuis une dizaine d'années. » répondit Gray tout en guettant sa réaction.

Et il fut déçu car elle n'en eut aucune. Dix ans ? Elle restait perplexe, pourquoi après tant d'années l'assassin se serait-il révélé, ou pourquoi ne la mettre au courant que maintenant ? Néanmoins elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.

« Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ?

- L'homme qui nous a rendu une petite visite il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Il s'agit d'un monstre cruel et qui ne reculera devant rien pour vous mettre la main dessus. »

Elle n'en crut pas un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui mais durant le peu de temps qu'il était resté avec elle, il s'était montré doux, attentionné et inquiet pour elle. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, pas son instinct et celui-ci lui disait que Natsu mentait. Elle n'en montra rien cependant.

« Oh… » murmura-t-elle en prenant appui sur l'accoudoir. « Puis-je regagner ma chambre ? »

« Bien entendu, vous êtes excusée » lui répondit Natsu en affichant un air désolé.

Elle se leva et sans même penser à s'incliner, regagna sa chambre. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et repensa aux propos du jeune homme et à la manière dont elle s'était persuadée qu'il mentait. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes, essayant vainement de se souvenir de quoique ce soit mais deux heures s'écoulèrent et elle finit par s'assoupir.

_Lucy se tenait dans une allée tellement sombre qu'elle ne distinguait rien au-delà de la portée de son bras. Elle avança de quelques pas et buta sur quelque chose. Son regard glissa à ses pieds et tomba sur un corps baignant dans une mare de sang. « Père ! » s'entendit-elle crier, et son cri se répercuta autour d'elle._

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur collant ses cheveux à son front et sa respiration sifflante. Elle ne venait pas de rêver mais de se souvenir. Des images se succédaient dans sa mémoire, tellement que ça lui donna le vertige. Elle essaya de focaliser son attention sur l'une d'entre elles.

_Un tatouage, rouge, sur l'omoplate. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois mais son père lui rappelait sans cesse sa signification._

Son père était au cœur d'une organisation nommée Oración Seis et celle-ci s'était toujours plus ou moins opposé à Fairy Tail. Lucy hoqueta, elle n'avait jamais été promise à Natsu. Ils étaient ennemis. Un nouveau souvenir refit surface, une conversation.

_« Lucy, quand tu auras seize ans, tu quitteras cette maison pour aller vivre avec un garçon nommé Midnight. Il est encore jeune, tout comme toi, mais il va devenir l'un des piliers de notre organisation et tu l'épouseras. » Son père la tenait encore sur ses genoux et il projetait le futur de sa fille alors que le sien ne s'étendait déjà plus que sur quelques jours._

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Qui était ce Midnight à qui son père l'avait promise ? Elle devait se souvenir d'autre chose.

_« Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus. Ils étaient aussi rouges que le sang, comme si elle était devenue une toute autre personne. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du Maître ni du fait qu'ils s'étaient aimés. »_

Un autre morceau de conversation, récente celle-là. Lucy se rendit compte que la personne mentionnée n'était pas elle.

« Lady… » souffla-t-elle, concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait oublié. « Lady…EVA ! » La jeune femme se redressa brusquement et se dirigea vers son miroir. Ses yeux se révélaient toujours rouges mais une autre nuance perçait derrière l'écarlate. La blonde se souvint enfin, ses yeux n'avaient jamais été rouges, mais marrons. Encore un autre mensonge de Gray et Natsu.

« Mademoiselle Lucy ? » La voix de Mirajane s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte. « Le dîner est prêt. »

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais l'auteur n'était pas en mesure de la faire plus long. J'espère cependant qu'il aura plu.

**Prochainement : The Truth.**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia._


	12. The Truth

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce douzième chapitre.**

**smile-of-fairy : **Ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir et à vrai dire il a contribué en grande partie à la sortie aussi rapide des deux derniers chapitres. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres.

**Hudgi Ny : **c'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts mais ils paraissent bien plus longs quand on les traduit ^^. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur des tes attentes.

**Disclaimer : cette fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnages ainsi que tout l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

The Truth

Midnight s'assit sur le lit et passa la main sur les draps qui avaient été ceux de Lucy. Froids et vides. Comme le reste de la chambre. Par deux fois déjà Natsu lui avait enlevé la femme qu'il aimait et cela enrageait le brun plus que tout, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait perdu. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, abandonnant toute résolution de vaincre son ennemi.

Sa mémoire lui revenait chaque jour un peu plus. Une nuit, alors qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux, une chambre sombre s'imposa à son esprit. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait cette pièce ni qui y dormait mais elle savait qu'elle y avait été plus d'une fois. En se rapprochant, elle distingua un homme étendu sur le lit aux draps déchirés mais alors qu'elle s'avançait pour voir ses traits, la vision s'estompa. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait dans cette chambre, il lui était impossible de voir le visage de l'homme et Lucy passait ses journées à essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

Elle était descendue ce jour-là pour prendre un verre d'eau, quand elle entendit la voix d'Erza s'élever du salon : « Vous lui avez menti ». Lucy se figea n'osant pas avancer plus.

« Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge, Erza » répliqua Gray qui ne désirait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« Un petit mensonge à propos de son père. Natsu, ton propre père n'aurait jamais cautionné ça. »

« Mais heureusement il n'est plus là pour le voir ». Natsu ricana.

« Tu ne devrais pas rire de Maître Makarov. C'est lui qui débuta cette guerre entre Fairy Tail et les Oración Seis ! Si ça n'avait pas été le père de Lucy, il serait encore ici aujourd'hui ! » Erza termina presque en criant.

« Lui… » Natsu ne riait plus à présent. « Il n'a rien pu contre James Heartfillia mais moi j'ai pu le tuer ! » Le jeune homme repartit dans un éclat de rire tandis que Lucy sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Elle chuta dans les escaliers et le bruit attira les trois autres.

« Lucy ! » Erza fit un pas dans sa direction tandis que le rire de Natsu s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

« Oh ? Tu nous as donc entendus ? Ah dommage » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est…c'est toi…qui as tué mon père… » souffla-t-elle tremblante et effrayée par ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'elle. Natsu se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse.

« C'est malheureux pour toi mais ça servait parfaitement ma revanche. Midnight m'a volé Eva par le passé et aujourd'hui, je t'ai volée à lui. »

La jeune femme se raidit ; encore et toujours ce Midnight. D'abord son père et maintenant Natsu, il semblait sans cesse se rappeler à elle. Les trois autres n'esquissant aucun geste vers elle, Lucy se redressa et regagna péniblement sa chambre, où elle resta enfermée toute la soirée.

Cette nuit-là, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre qu'elle avait déjà vue avant. L'homme était toujours étendu sur le lit et ses traits étaient flous. Comme elle refusait d'abandonner et se concentrait un peu plus son visage, celui-ci se fit plus net. D'autres souvenirs refaisaient surface en même temps et quand elle se réveilla, elle se souvenait de tout ; ses parents, Happy, Juvia, Gajeel, Lisanna, Elfman et Midnight. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son miroir.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'écarlate, ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant. Lucy passa sa main sur son reflet, peinant à présent à le reconnaître. Elle se souvint aussi de ce que lui avaient fait boire Natsu et Gray, la nuit où elle avait tout oublié et il était certain qu'ils essaieraient à nouveau de lui faire perdre sa mémoire retrouvée. Elle devait s'enfuir. Elle découpa méticuleusement ses draps et les assembla du mieux qu'elle put, de sorte à se faire une corde, puis l'accrocha à la fenêtre et descendit prudemment.

Alors qu'elle touchait enfin le sol, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un éclair rouge. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Erza.

« Tes yeux… » murmura celle-ci. « Tu te souviens donc de tout. »

« Oui et comme tu peux le voir, je ne compte pas rester ici plus que nécessaire. »

« Je sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te retenir. Natsu et Gray ne sont plus… » elle se stoppa et son regard se perdit par-delà l'épaule de la blonde. « Peu importe. Cependant, tu dois au moins connaître l'histoire dans laquelle tu es impliquée. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Lady Eva n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle savait qu'Eva était fiancée à Natsu mais qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Midnight. Pour la récupérer, son fiancé lui avait infligé le même traitement qu'à Lucy, seulement la première n'avait pas survécu.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir comment les Oración Seis et Fairy Tail en sont venu à se livrer une guerre si farouche. Le père de Natsu était Maître Makarov, le précédent dirigeant de notre organisation. Comme tu le sais, ton père dirigeait Oración Seis et à cette époque les deux organisations n'étaient pas rivales. Natsu était âgé de treize ans, tout comme Midnight. Eva en avait douze et son père était membre de Fairy Tail. Elle se retrouva fiancée au fils de Makarov, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, tandis que tu étais promise à Midnight. Seulement quelque chose tourna mal et les deux dirigeants commencèrent à s'opposer. C'est à ce moment-là que Makarov attaqua ta mère. »

Lucy était encore jeune mais elle s'en souvenait. Sa mère avait dû endurer d'horribles souffrances avant d'être tout bonnement étranglée.

« Makarov de l'a pas tuée de ses propres mains. Il avait envoyé l'un de ses subordonnés avec l'ordre absolu de ne lui laisser que quelques ecchymoses mais il a dérapé. Ton père est devenu complètement fou après ça et il a assassiné Makarov dans son sommeil. La suite, tu la connais. » Erza soupira et reporta son attention sur la blonde. « Repars chez toi. Si Natsu met à nouveau la main sur toi, tu peux être sûre que plus jamais tu ne reverras le soleil. » La jeune femme regagna la porte d'entrée, adressant un dernier regard à Lucy. « Allez ! »

Elle inclina la tête à l'intention de la guerrière et lui tournant le dos, se mit à courir. Elle traversa la ville sombre, des ruelles infâmes, sans s'arrêter de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin devant une haute grille noire. La propriété de Midnight. Elle stoppa sa course, n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Midnight avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit, debout, à la fenêtre. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, tiraillé par un mauvais pressentiment. Il crut suffoquer quand il vit la frêle silhouette de Lucy devant la grille. Croyant à une farce de son imagination, il abandonna quand même son poste d'observation et traversa toute sa propriété en courant pour se retrouver devant elle.

Lucy l'avait vu se précipiter au dehors du manoir, alors d'une main tremblante elle avait poussé les barreaux de fer et pénétré dans le jardin.

Le brun prit, presque timidement, son visage entre ses mains et quand il se fut assuré que son contact était bien réel, il l'embrassa et la serra davantage contre lui. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire quand ils rompirent le baiser.

« Tu vas m'étouffer si tu continues.

- Désolé. »

Il l'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. « Nous devrions rentrer. »

Elle acquiesça. La menace de Fairy Tail planait encore au-dessus d'eux mais elle avait pour l'instant, décidé de l'oublier.

* * *

Lucy et Midnight se sont enfin retrouvés et la fin approche malgré tout.

**Prochainement : Engaged.**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia._


	13. Engaged

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce treizième chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : cette fic appartient à Usagi Hana, moi-même n'étant que la traductrice. Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Engaged

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Lucy avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'elle s'était enfuie du manoir de Fairy Tail. Un mois qu'elle avait rejoint Midnight et un mois qu'ils se figuraient pouvoir vivre normalement. Seulement le jeune homme n'était pas dupe ; Natsu et Gray n'étaient pas du genre à pardonner et oublier. Il se doutait que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir s'affronter une nouvelle et peut-être dernière fois. En prévision de cela, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Midnight ne s'enferme au sous-sol, dans lequel avait été aménagée une salle d'entraînement et ne s'essaye durant des heures au maniement d'armes diverses. Lucy quant à elle, tentait d'assimiler les rudiments du combat au corps à corps, refusant d'être un poids mort une fois de plus.

Ainsi, chaque journée s'écoulait dans l'attente d'une attaque qui n'arrivait pas, mettant les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve.

Un nouveau mois passa sans aucun signe de Fairy Tail et d'aucuns commençaient à dire qu'ils avaient fini par abandonner. Petit à petit, les séances d'entraînement s'espacèrent et les occupants du manoir reprirent une vie normale, tout du moins aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être. Midnight ne s'était pas lassé de ses morbides activités, ce qui exaspérait Lucy au plus haut point. Exaspération qui faisait doucement ricaner le brun.

Un soir au dîner, alors qu'il n'avait jamais réellement osé demander, Midnight s'intéressa à la captivité de la jeune femme.

« En vérité, qu'est-ce que t'ont fait Gray et Natsu ? » laissa-t-il échapper tout en s'acharnant sur un bout de viande récalcitrant.

Lucy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Etait-ce nécessaire de raconter les mensonges de Natsu ?

« Ils m'ont dit…ils m'ont dit que c'était toi qui avais tué mon père. »

« Tu ne les as pas cru…n'est-ce pas ? » Le jeune homme la fixait, sa fourchette suspendue à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Au début…si sûrement, mais j'avais perdu la mémoire et je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas les croire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant Midnight blêmir. Mais une fois mes souvenirs retrouvés, j'ai su que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Tu me l'as toi-même avoué la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. En plus Natsu a lui-même avoué être le meurtrier.»

Le brun n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie de la phrase, qui de toute manière sonnait comme une évidence.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit quand on s'est rencontrés ? »

« Que tu ne blessais pas ceux qui n'étaient pas armés et contrairement à ce que je pensais, mon père ne portait aucune arme la nuit où il est mort, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Lucy trempa les lèvres dans son vin et reste pensive pour un moment.

« Il y a aussi autre chose dont je me suis souvenu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Happy, qui rougit fortement en croisant le regard réprobateur de sa sœur.

« Quand j'avais six ans, mon père m'avait promise à quelqu'un ».

Midnight faillit s'étouffer avec ses carottes. La blonde entendit Gajeel ricaner derrière elle mais un regard meurtrier de son maître le fit taire.

« Et…qui était-ce ? » demanda celui-ci après avoir repris contenance.

« Toi » lâcha la jeune femme, comme si c'était une évidence. Entre temps, son fiancé sans le savoir avait repris un morceau de viande et Elfman dut apporter en vitesse un pichet d'eau pour le faire passer. Gajeel eut du mal à retenir un fou rire et c'est Juvia qui le rappela à l'ordre.

« Vous et le Maître étiez fiancés ? » Lisanna s'était levée tellement brusquement que sa chaise en avait basculé. Elle semblait sincèrement ravie.

« Je ne…m'en souviens pas… » Midnight repoussa son assiette et coula un regard de côté à Lucy. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Nous étions jeunes et beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. »

« Oui mais toi tu t'en souviens » répliqua le maître des lieux.

« Evidemment. Un mariage est un évènement important même pour une petite fille ! Et dire que sans le savoir, vous êtes finalement tombés amoureux des années après ! » Lisanna rayonnait littéralement, ce qui fit sourire les autres, sauf le principal concerné qui restait pensif.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous marier ? »

Cette fois ce fut Lucy qui manqua de s'étouffer et Elfman s'empressa de débarrasser les assiettes, devenues bien trop dangereuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

« Que nous devrions nous marier. Midnight se leva et vint enlacer les épaules de la jeune femme par derrière. Qu'en dis-tu ?»

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune servante aux cheveux blancs dardait un regard meurtrier sur son maître.

« Vous appelez ça une demande en mariage ?! Où est donc la demande formulée à genoux, la main sur le cœur ?! »

Même si la blonde ne le voyait pas, elle devina parfaitement la grimace qui devait orner le visage de son fiancé.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Lisanna » souffla-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du brun. Voyant cela, Juvia poussa tout le monde vers la sortie, non sans mal pour Lisanna qui dut être tirée par son frère aîné.

Le lendemain, Lucy fut la première en se réveiller. Ne voulant pas déranger les autres, elle s'amusa un moment à essayer différentes coiffures, comme quand elle était petite. Comme elle jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle aperçut un homme devant la grille de la propriété. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

Elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, en prenant garde cependant de ne pas faire de bruit, et ouvrit presque violemment la porte d'entrée. Elle clignota un instant sur le seuil, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. L'homme s'était rapproché et elle pouvait maintenant parfaitement voir ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

« Grand frère ! » cria Lucy tandis qu'elle lui sautait au cou.

« Lucy ! Ca fait longtemps…comment vas-tu ? »

« Je dirais plutôt bien. Mais comment m'as-tu trouvée ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Il resta un moment sans parler et ne desserra les lèvres que pour balbutier « oh…une intuition… » puis rire nerveusement.

« Ben ? » Lucy haussa un sourcil. « Ah mais, ne restons pas là. Je t'en prie, entre » et elle s'écarta pour laisser passer son frère.

* * *

Un chapitre qui réserve son petit lot de surprise et un Midnight qui perd de sa superbe.

**Prochainement : Broken.**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia_


	14. Broken

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce quatorzième chapitre**

**smile-of-fairy : **Non effectivement Erza n'est pas sous le contrôle de Gray et Natsu mais elle est comme dans le manga, fidèle à Fairy Tail et puis elle a peut-être l'espoir qu'ils redeviennent comme avant. Oui effectivement ils vont se marier! Quant au frère...je te laisse voir par toi-même.

**Disclaimer : cette fic appartient à Usagi Hana et les personnages de Fairy Tail à Hiro** **Mashima.**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Broken

Lucy adressa un léger signe de tête à Elfman, qui venait de lui tirer sa chaise et s'assit, silencieuse. Depuis qu'elle avait présenté son frère à Midnight, les choses étaient allées de mal en pis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la peine de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce en ce moment même la fit frissonner. Juvia venait de déposer le menu du jour devant elle, quand elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, vous deux ? »

« Rien qui doive t'inquiéter Lucy » lui répondit son frère, mais sans lever le nez de son poulet.

« Il dit vrai, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter » ajouta Midnight qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette, trop occupé à dévisager Ben.

Pourtant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme ne fit que s'accentuer ; elle savait que les deux lui mentaient et elle n'aimait pas ça. Prise d'un accès de colère, elle abattit ses poings sur la table et se leva. Ben se désintéressa enfin de sa volaille et Midnight dévisagea sa fiancée.

« Vous êtes…tellement…tellement puérils ! Je ne vous demandais pas de devenir comme frères du jour au lendemain mais j'aurais au moins aimé que vous fassiez un effort pour moi. Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de ça… »

Elle leur adressa un regard courroucé et fit mine de sortir de la pièce. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna.

« Midnight, je ne veux pas te voir pour l'instant…ni avant un bon moment d'ailleurs. »

Le brun sursauta tandis que Ben ricana « comme c'est triste... »

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Benjamin ! » ajouta la blonde avant de sortir et de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, les livres l'ayant toujours apaisée. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'avoir un comportement aussi puéril que celui des deux hommes mais elle s'en fichait.

Dans la salle à manger, Midnight fixait le blond qui continuait son repas, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

« Tu n'es pas plus inquiet que ça ? »

« Elle a déjà fait ça avant » répondit le blond en prenant une gorgée de bière. « Elle m'a toujours pardonné une fois calmée. J'espère par contre qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas toi. Je me demande même comment elle peut t'aimer, même en sachant… »

Le brun s'était rué sur Benjamin et lui avait écrasé le visage dans son assiette.

« Elle ne sait pas…et je tiens à ce qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas… » gronda-t-il, faisant frissonner le blond. Il savait de quoi était capable Midnight, aussi il se tint tranquille. Il finit par relâcher son futur beau-frère, non sans un dernier avertissement.

« Si j'étais toi je ne lui dirais rien. Le fait que tu sois son frère ne changera rien quant au sort que je te réserve » et il sortit de la pièce.

Lucy était étendue sur l'un des sofas que Midnight avait installé à son intention dans la bibliothèque, prête à s'endormir. Midnight ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'embrasure. Croyant la jeune femme endormie, il se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et s'assit près d'elle.

« Je suis désolé Lucy » lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Vraiment ? » Elle fixait le jeune homme d'un air endormi.

Surpris, le jeune homme rougit et se releva précipitamment, manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

« Vraiment ? » répéta Lucy en s'asseyant.

« Oui…je ne veux pas te perdre » finit-il par répondre après un moment de silence.

La blonde se leva à son tour et vint se lover contre le torse de Midnight « je suis désolée moi aussi… »

Benjamin n'avait pas bougé depuis que le maître des lieux avait quitté la pièce ou quand les domestiques s'étaient retirés. Cependant il ricana et son ricanement se transforma rapidement en fou rire, presque inquiétant.

« Maître Natsu, avez-vous vu ça ? »

« Je n'en ai pas perdu une miette. C'était très…enrichissant. » Natsu sortit d'un des nombreux coins d'ombre de la grande pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Gemini ».

De Benjamin Heartfilia, il ne restait plus qu'un masque d'une facture extrêmement sophistiquée, des lentilles et une perruque blonde. Le jeune homme qui se tenait à sa place avait les cheveux bleus, des yeux noirs et sa lèvre inférieure arborait un piercing. Il fixait Natsu, un rictus lui barrant le visage.

« Heureux de vous voir satisfait. Mon frère… »

« Oui vraiment, du beau travail. » Natsu sourit et sortit une épée qu'il tenait jusque-là dissimulée sous son ample manteau. « Tu vas donc pouvoir rejoindre ton frère » ajouta le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire et en levant son arme.

« Maître…?! » mais Gemini ne put articuler le reste de sa phrase, Natsu ayant déjà abaissé son épée.

« Salue ton frère pour moi. » Le jeune fronça les sourcils en avisant le sang qui souillait son costume. « Ah…Gray va me tuer pour ça. »

Le dernier cri de Gemini avait retenti dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter Lucy et Midnight. Ils se précipitèrent tous deux à l'étage inférieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était » murmura Lucy la jeune femme.

« Shhh » fut la seule chose que répondit le brun.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire…shhh ? » souffla la blonde, indignée.

« Je viens de te dire de te taire. » Sa vois n'était qu'un grondement sourd.

Lucy hoqueta et suivit Midnight, en silence. Comme ils pénétraient dans la salle à manger, ils se stoppèrent immédiatement ; la nappe était imprégnée de sang et un corps décapité gisait au milieu de la pièce. La jeune femme remarqua ensuite que la tête avait roulé à leurs pieds et elle ne put retenir un hurlement.

« Oh, bonjour ! » Natsu les salua, tout en affichant un sourire navré « je crains d'avoir quelque peu endommagé votre décoration. Cependant je pense que votre tapisserie est actuellement le dernier de vos soucis. »

Sur ces mots, il bondit vers Midnight, son épée à nouveau au poing. Le brun poussa violemment Lucy dans le couloir.

« Midnight ! » Elle essaya de retourner auprès de lui mais il claqua violemment la porte.

« Ne t'en mêle pas ! Tu risques seulement de te faire blesser ! »

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il fit volte-face pour voir Natsu arriver sur lui. Ce dernier abattit son arme mais Midnight stoppa la lame à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Joli… » Natsu força un peu plus mais son adversaire tint bon.

Après un court duel de force, Natsu repoussa le brun et n'esquissa plus aucun mouvement.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Lucy, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? » Ses mots ne reflétaient pas ses pensées car il savait exactement à quoi faisait référence Natsu.

« Eh bien, que tu te trouvais avec son père, la nuit où il est mort mais que tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider. »

Lucy, toujours de l'autre côté de la porte entendit parfaitement. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. « Ce n'est pas possible… » elle se laissa glisser au sol. « MENTEUR ! »

* * *

**Prochainement : Til' death do us part (jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare).**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia_


	15. Til' Death do us part

**Je vous souhait la bienvenue pour ce quinzième chapitre**

_Déjà l'avant dernier et qui est un peu plus long que les précédents._

**Disclaimer : La fic appartient à Usagi Hana et tous les personnages de Fairy Tail à leur créateur.**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Til' Death do us part

Lucy ne cessait d'abattre ses poings contre la porte, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur son visage, mais celle-ci restait désespérément close.

« Ouvre-moi, Midnight », sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet à force d'avoir trop crié, inquiète pour la vie de celui qu'elle chérissait. Sa respiration était laborieuse mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'imputer à ses pleurs ou à sa frayeur.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux opposants se faisaient toujours face, chacun attendant que l'autre amorce le premier mouvement.

« Serais-tu effrayé, Midnight ? » siffla Natsu, un demi-sourire lui barrant toujours le visage.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lucy et le moyen de la faire sortir indemne du manoir, ainsi que tous les domestiques. En un regard il fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant une arme de fortune, ou quelque chose susceptible de l'aider ; l'une des branches du lustre accroché au-dessus de lui aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais il n'était pas sûr ne pouvoir en décrocher une assez rapidement. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut la tête à quelques pas de lui et un instant il pensa la balancer sur Natsu, mais serait-ce utile ? Non, alors il décida d'abandonner cette idée. Il entendit les heurts provoqués par Lucy contre la porte ; il savait qu'elle avait entendu les propos de Natsu.

« Je suis désolé Lucy » murmura-t-il, « je suis… »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, son assaillant se faufila derrière lui et lui asséna un coup d'épée. Midnight n'avait pas été assez rapide dans son mouvement pour arrêter le coup, il put seulement le dévier pour que l'acier n'entame que la chair de son épaule. Il sortit une flopée de jurons, qui se perdirent dans ses cris de douleur, tandis qu'il pressait son épaule blessée.

La jeune femme entendit les cris et elle redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups. Elle sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et elle sentait un profond sentiment de rage l'envahir. Ses pleurs avaient cessés et ses jointures s'étaient mises à saigner mais elle continuer de frapper. Elle ne voulait pas que Midnight meure, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait être la prochaine victime. Elle hoqueta en remarquant le sang sur ses mains mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

Le sourire de Natsu s'agrandit à la vue du sang du brun et il laissa même échapper un ricanement.

« Serais-tu blessé, mon précieux ami, mon vieux compagnon ? » Le peu de raison qui lui restait semblait avoir totalement délaissé le jeune homme et Midnight n'en était que plus inquiet.

« Toi… » il haleta, laissant passer une nouvelle vague de douleur. « Tu es un monstre, pas un dieu. » Il chancela alors que le sang ne cessait de s'écouler de sa plaie.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'amusant ? » Natsu balançant son épée, envoyant des gouttes rouges sur les murs.

Le brun resta silencieux, appréhendant les paroles de son ennemi. Celui-ci ramena son épée à son visage et lécha le sang qui parcourait la lame.

« J'ai imprégné la lame de poison et maintenant, ce même poison est en train de courir dans tes veines. »

Il lâcha son arme et se rapprocha de Midnight, souriant.

« Gray, tu as assez profité du spectacle. Sors de là et viens m'aider. J'ai toujours rêvé de l'écorcher. » aboya Natsu.

« Oui, oui j'arrive pas la peine de t'exciter… »souffla Gray qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision du blessé, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Lucy se raidit en entendant la seconde voix. Elle commença lentement à frissonner.

« Midnight … » elle espérait que sa voix était assez forte pour qu'il l'entende. Celui-ci était à présent appuyé contre la porte et pouvait parfaitement percevoir la voix de la jeune femme.

« Je suis là, Lucy. »

Elle soupira, soulagée. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit encore en vie et que son tour ne fût pas venu. Elle se releva péniblement et sa voix se fit suppliante « ouvre-moi… »

« Non. » Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir.

« Ouvre ou je vais chercher ta hache et défoncer ce maudit panneau de bois. » Son ton s'était fait aussi sombre que pouvait l'être celui de son fiancé. Elle était furieuse qu'il ne la considère toujours que comme une petite princesse tout juste bonne à être sauvée. Peu importe le prix à payer, elle allait sauver Midnight ainsi qu'elle-même.

« Non » répondit pourtant celui-ci, faisant écho à sa propre réponse.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri contenant toute sa frustration. Elle fit volte-face et courut vers la pièce qui servait en réalité d'armurerie. Elle était située au premier étage, relativement proche de la salle à manger. Arrivée dans la pièce elle attrapa tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter et repartit en sens inverse.

Dans la salle à manger, Midnight avait entendu la jeune femme s'éloigner et il savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'armurerie.

« Tu as entendu ça Gray ? » La voix de Natsu le fit sursauter. « Notre chère demoiselle vient enfin de bouger. »

Gray resta silencieux un moment mais il comprit bien assez tôt ce qu'attendait son compagnon.

« La tuer… »souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de faire mine de sortir de la pièce. « Très bien. » Il enjamba son ennemi qui s'était laissé glisser au sol, déverrouilla la porte et disparût dans le couloir.

La blonde était gênée par le poids et la taille des armes qu'elle transportait et elle avançait péniblement vers la salle à manger. Comme elle pressait le pas et aveuglée qu'elle était par son chargement elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle et lui fonça dedans. Avisant une silhouette plutôt imposante, elle soupira tout en se reculant.

« Désolée Gajeel. »

« Je ne suis pas Gajeel » lui répondit une voix qui la fit frissonner. Elle lâcha toutes les armes qu'elle transportait et se mit à trembler violemment en voyant l'homme se rapprocher dangereusement. Elle recula mais lui ne cessait d'avancer, un fin sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se stoppe et Lucy l'imita.

« Gray… »

« Merci de souligner l'évidence. Ma visite ne te fait-elle pas plaisir ? » lui susurra le jeune homme. « Alors Lucy, comment a été ta vie jusqu'ici ? Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Oh et puis non, ne réponds pas. De toute façon ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant, chérie. » Gray ramassa la hache et asséna un violent coup en direction de Lucy.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber et au sol et attrapa le premier revolver qui lui passa sous la main. Le brun se rapprochait à nouveau et elle se recula, toujours à terre. Comme il comblait la distance entre eux, elle arma, visa et tira. La balle atteignit Gray au bras gauche mais la blessure le fit à peine vaciller. Il s'arrêta simplement, fixant la blessure avant de soupirer.

« Mauvaise idée fillette » Lucy le devina passablement énervé, plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà vu en tout cas. « J'avais l'intention de juste faire sauter ta jolie petite frimousse, comme Natsu l'a fait pour Gemini…ton frère, mais maintenant, je me sens d'humeur plus joueuse. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire effrayant et la jeune femme laissa retomber son bras. Elle blêmit en voyant le brun soulever à nouveau la hache ; elle n'avait même plus la force de se traîner et elle ferma les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Natsu et Midnight n'avaient toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

« Où est parti Gray ? » haleta le brun en grimaçant de douleur.

« Mais saluer ta charmante demoiselle voyons. » Natsu se mit à rire faisant pâlir un peu plus son adversaire.

« Lucy…votre plan était de la tuer elle ! »

« Eh bien…au début notre but était de te faire baisser ta garde pour l'atteindre à elle, ce qui a parfaitement marché. Merveilleusement même puisque te voilà à ma merci. Je serais bête de ne pas en profiter. » Le jeune homme se retourna pour récupérer son épée et la brandit au-dessus de Midnight. « Maintenant, un dernier mot ? »

Lucy sentait Gray approcher et la dominer de toute sa hauteur, la hache planant au-dessus d'elle comme la main de la Mort. Elle entendit le sifflement de l'air contre l'acier pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, puis elle la sentit. La hache pénétrer profondément dans la chair de son bras, déchirant le muscle et entamant l'os. Elle hurla et s'effondra totalement. Gray stoppa son geste et scruta sa victime.

« Elle n'est pas déjà morte quand même ? » Le ton était presque ennuyé. Elle était toujours en vie mais profondément meurtrie.

Midnight entendit le cri et aussitôt il bondit sur ses pieds et se rua dans le couloir, surprenant Natsu.

« Tu n'étais pas censé pouvoir bouger ! » hurla celui-ci tout en pourchassant son ennemi.

Son épaule blessée l'élançait sérieusement et il sentait encore le sang couler le long de son bras mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il tomba finalement à genoux devant un amoncellement d'armes, Gray se tenant non loin de là, une hache sanglante dans la main. Le jeune homme se sentit trembler alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Midnight … » Lucy respirait difficilement et ce seul mot lui arracha une grimace. Sa blessure était plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord, la lame avait entaillé l'artère. Le sang provenant de sa blessure formait déjà une large flaque au milieu du couloir.

« Donc tu en encore en vie. » Gray asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

La douleur qui submergeait le corps de Midnight sembla disparaître, remplacée par un puissant sentiment de rage. Il se saisit d'un revolver et le pointa sur le jeune homme.

« Tu n'es que le toutou d'un monstre mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie ! »

Il tira. Gray eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant que la balle ne l'atteigne au front, le tuant sur le coup. Son corps s'effondra à côté de celui de Lucy.

« GRAY ! » C'était le hurlement de Natsu qui venait d'arriver, pour voir tomber son ami. Il reporta son attention sur Midnight, la folie voilant totalement son regard.

« Toi…toi…ASSASSIN ! »

Il voulut se ruer sur Midnight mais son corps était paralysé. Ne pouvant bouger, il s'effondra à son tour.

« Comparé à toi…c'est moi le seul dieu ici. » Lui asséna le brun.

Le corps de Natsu se raidit et il devint totalement engourdi. « Que…qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Le brun sourit « tu as léché ton épée… »

« Je…je…me suis…empoisonné » haleta l'autre, suffocant.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, se souvenant de l'erreur stupide de son ancien ennemi. « Et dire que tu pensais être un dieu… »

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Natsu laissa lui aussi échapper un rire « je pensais… » avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et déjà, il ne respirait plus.

Midnight s'écroula à son tour, la douleur étant revenue et le poison faisant son office. Son souffle se faisait erratique mais il se traîna tant bien que mal vers Lucy.

« Lucy…tu m'entends ? » il scrutait son visage, inquiet.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et acquiesça. Elle voulut bouger sa main encore valide mais ne parvint à la déplacer que de quelques centimètres. Le jeune homme s'approcha encore un peu et saisit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on va mourir si pitoyablement, au milieu du couloir… »

Lucy rit doucement « oui…imagine la réaction des autres quand ils vont nous trouver. »

« Lucy … » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et le moindre mot lui arrachait une grimace de douleur mais il termina « je t'aime… »

La blonde toussa alors qu'elle voulait rire « tout comme moi… » elle sentait ses yeux se fermer sans qu'elle ne put lutter.

Midnight sentit la faible étreinte de la jeune femme se relâcher et il se mordit la lèvre. Il voulut murmurer une dernière chose mais a voix se brisa, aussi il ferma les yeux, souhaitant échapper à la vision du visage sans vie de Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Prochainement : In Between**

_Usagi Hana et Catilia_


	16. In Between

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce seizième et dernier chapitre !**

_Il fallait bien que cette histoire prenne fin un jour et c'est donc avec ce chapitre qu'elle va trouver son point final._

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ici. Je ne suis que la traductrice d'Usagi Hana, quant aux personnages ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

In Between

Son corps était lourd, raide et elle ne se sentait pas la force de bouger ne serait-ce que sa main. Seules ses paupières semblaient répondre à ses muettes injonctions. Elle parvint difficilement à ouvrir les yeux, mais rien ne se présenta à son regard, rien, il n'y avait absolument rien. C'était comme si le monde lui-même s'était effacé, ne laissant que du blanc immaculé. A force d'efforts, elle parvint à s'asseoir et tourna la tête, mais partout où ses yeux se posaient, ils ne rencontraient que du blanc. Elle était bien en peine de nommer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Paradis ? Enfer ? Elle n'en savait rien, toujours était-il que ce lieu la rendait mal à l'aise.

« _Lucy… » _La jeune femme se raidit. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà constaté. « _Lucy … »_

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas s'élever non loin d'elle, mais elle avait beau scruter tant et plus l'immensité immaculée, elle ne distinguait rien.

_« Je suis Makarov, le précédent maître de Fairy Tail. »_

« Makarov… » La jeune femme se souvenait en effet de l'homme évoqué par Erza, mais venant tout juste de recouvrer la mémoire, elle n'avait pas prêté autant d'attention qu'elle l'aurait voulu au récit de la jeune femme. Elle resta confuse un moment avant de se souvenir d'un « détail » évoqué par la gardienne de Fairy Tail. « Vous êtes…le père de Natsu…et supposé mort ! »

_« Et c'est bien ce que je suis. »_

La blonde sentit des vagues successives de frissons lui remonter le long du corps et des vertiges l'assaillirent ; elle était en train de parler à un homme mort depuis des années. Qui plus est, le propre père de Natsu.

« Montrez-vous ! »

_« Si tu le souhaites… »_ La voix se tut et Lucy attendit ce qui lui parut durer une éternité. Elle distingua d'abord une ombre, qui la dominait totalement et la jeune femme fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables mais elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de conserver un masque calme. L'ombre ne cessait de s'étendre et elle allait englober la blonde, lorsqu'elle disparut, révélant un vieil homme, minuscule fut le seul adjectif qui traversa l'esprit de Lucy, et affublé d'un horrible chapeau ? Bonnet ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle demeura un instant sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que l'énergumène qui se prétendait Makarov prenne la parole :

« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Lucy, bien qu'en réalité nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés lorsque tu étais bébé ! » Le vieillard afficha un sourire chaleureux.

Lucy finit par se détendre et se reconcentra sur sa situation actuelle. « Est-ce que vous savez quel est cet endroit ? »

Makarov prit le temps de réfléchir. « A l'intérieur de toi. Ton _refuge, entre-mondes,_ appelle le comme tu le souhaites **(1)**. » Lucy ne répondit pas, n'arrivant pas à concevoir de quoi Makarov était en train de lui parler.

Voyant la confusion de sa jeune compagne, le vieil homme soupira. « C'est l'endroit où ton esprit se renferme lorsque ton corps oscille entre la vie et la mort. »

Alors comme ça elle était peut-être encore en vie ? Elle n'aurait su l'affirmer, tout était si froid autour d'elle. Cette pensée lui ramena en mémoire les mains, toujours si froides de Midnight. « Est-ce…est-ce qu'_il _est dans…son refuge ? »

L'ancien maître de Fairy Tail hocha la tête il savait de qui elle parlait et ne voulait pas lui mentir. « Une partie de lui-même est morte avec ton père. Midnight a tenté de le sauver au détriment de sa propre sécurité, mais Jude ne l'a pas laissé faire. »

« Donc…mon père s'est…sacrifié, pour sauver Midnight ? »

Makarov ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Ton père savait qu'il allait mourir cette nuit-là et il n'a pas laissé Midnight l'accompagner. »

Lucy n'arrivait pas à y croire ; son père savait qu'il allait mourir et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. « Mon père… »

« Etait un homme bon et où qu'il soit à présent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. » Le vieil homme sourit et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, soulagée. Un long moment de silence s'écoula entre eux avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Moi je suis ici parce que je n'étais ni assez bon, ni assez mauvais pour me trouver ailleurs. Ma tâche est donc à présent d'aider ceux qui sont comme toi. » Le vieillard guetta la réaction de sa compagne et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer silencieusement en voyant la mine déconcertée de Lucy. Celle-ci s'inquiétait du sort de Midnight. S'il avait été sérieusement blessé, se trouvait-il également dans son refuge ? Où était-il et que faisait-il en ce moment même ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Midnight. La seule personne à laquelle tu devrais penser en ce moment, c'est toi-même. »

Lucy sursauta. « Comment avez-vous… »

« Disons juste que je peux le deviner rien qu'en observant ton visage. » Makarov sourit.

La jeune femme ne savait plus comment réagir, le vieil homme en face d'elle avait été l'un des maîtres de Fairy Tail et il se comportait avec elle comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. « Pourquoi ai-je été envoyée ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

L'ancien maître soupira ; il savait qu'il lui devait la vérité mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à parler. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es… »

« Oui, j'ai compris cette partie-là, mais n'y a-t-il pas une autre raison ? M'avez-vous vraiment tout dit ? » Lucy fixa le vieillard dans les yeux, ce qui le surprit ; sa confiance était désarmante et la résolution de Makarov céda.

« Tu as le droit…à une seconde chance » finit-il par souffler, faisant hoqueter la jeune femme. Elle resta interdite un long moment, sentant les larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux mais se fit violence pour les refouler.

« Je peux ? » sa voix tremblante ne recelait plus rien de la confiance qui l'habitait à peine quelques secondes auparavant, elle paraissait aussi fragile qu'une petite fille. L'homme acquiesça, il savait que Lucy aspirait désespérément à vivre, mais pour cela elle allait devoir abandonner quelque chose.

« Tu vas d'abord subir un test. »

« Un test ? » Elle s'était doutée qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner auprès des siens aussi simplement que cela, mais la perspective de passer un test la dérouta quelque peu.

« Oui, tu vas devoir choisir entre deux choses. Deux choses qui te tiennent réellement à cœur. » Makarov blêmit et un gout amer de bile lui emplit la bouche ; ça le dégoutait de devoir faire subir ça à la jeune femme. Lucy quant à elle se sentit faiblir, elle avait toujours eu du mal à faire des choix, aussi anodins soient-ils. Elle repensa au soir de l'attaque de Natsu, alors même que leur vie à Midnight et elle-même étaient en danger, elle n'arrivait à choisir quelle arme prendre, et avait finir par en prendre autant qu'elle avait pu. Elle déglutit difficilement, commençant à perdre l'espoir de revoir un jour la lumière du soleil. Sa confiance affaiblit vacillait et elle était prête à abandonner sans même se battre. Elle se rappela alors de tous les obstacles qu'elle avait franchis jusqu'à présent : elle avait perdu et retrouvé la mémoire, vécu seule pendant une dizaine d'années, échappée à l'emprise de Gray et Natsu. Par-dessus tout elle avait aimé Midnight et s'était inquiété pour lui alors même que son propre bras avait failli lui être arraché. Elle sursauta à ce souvenir et regarda son bras blessé ; la plaie n'apparaissait pas, à sa place était trônait un tatouage représentant un squelette. La peur la traversa en un éclair et ce fut tout. Elle releva les yeux vers Makarov, « J'accepte ».

Le vieil homme dissimula un sourire, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait accepter. Il se souvint du père de la jeune blonde, son vieil ami, et le retrouva totalement en sa fille.

« Très bien dans ce cas, devrions-nous commencer ? » Il fit volte-face et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Lucy sursauta tandis que le blanc immaculé se muait en d'opaques ténèbres. Elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer son propre corps et n'était absolument pas préparée à ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément et quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus aveugle, elle voyait Midnight attaché devant elle.

« Lucy… » sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et du sang s'écoulait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. « Aide-moi… »

Elle retint un hurlement, et se força à ne pas se détourner. « Midnight…que t'est-il arrivé ?! »

_« Cela fait partie de ton test Lucy. » _La voix de Makarov raisonna autour d'elle. _« Tu dois faire un choix entre deux choses importantes pour toi. »_

Derrière la blonde, une porte apparut et sur celle-ci, écrit en lettres blanches, le mot « vie ».

_« Si tu choisis de vivre, franchis cette porte. Cependant, tu devras le faire seule, Midnight ne pourra pas te suivre. Tu peux aussi choisir de rester auprès de lui et tu devrais alors renoncer à la vie… »_

Le choc était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé ; elle était consciente que le choix qu'elle allait devoir faire n'était pas anodin mais choisir entre sa vie et son amour, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Lucy… » Midnight toussa un filet de sang et si ses liens ne le retenaient pas, il se serait effondré.

« Midnight ! » La blonde se précipita auprès de lui, occultant le fait qu'il soit mort, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, le corps du brun disparaissait. La jeune femme s'arrêta, tremblante. Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait choisi l'amour plutôt que la vie et celui-ci venait de l'abandonner.

« Lucy… » Makarov apparut devant elle, « tu viens de choisir ».

« Je sais » elle sourit faiblement « j'imagine que je suis bel et bien morte à présent. Je l'accepte, j'ai fait mon choix après tout mais au moins répondez-moi s'il-vous-plait, qu'est-il advenu de Midnight ? » Malgré son sourire, une profonde tristesse marquait les traits de la blonde.

« Il est en vie » répondit l'ancien maître, surprenant sa jeune compagne.

« Midnight…est en vie ?! » Lucy était partagée heureuse pour le jeune homme mais ne pouvant oublier son propre état.

« Tout comme toi… » il lui sourit tendrement, voyant la confusion chasser la tristesse.

« Je suis vivante ? » Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et sentit que sa peau était chaude sous ses doigts.

« Tu as choisi l'amour plutôt que la vie. Beaucoup auraient préféré se sauver au détriment d'un autre. Si tu avais passé cette porte, tu ne serais jamais ressortie de l'obscurité.

La blonde n'en revenait toujours pas ; elle sentait son cœur battre, elle respirait. Elle se mit à sourire, puis à rire franchement. « Je suis en vie ! »

« Lucy, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ? » Elle acquiesça, « peux-tu fermer les yeux ? »

Elle s'exécuta malgré la méfiance que lui inspirait encore Makarov. Seulement après tout ce qu'il avait dit, elle prit le parti de le croire et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt elle se sentit tomber. Elle avait envie de crier mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais rien n'en sortit. Elle sentit un choc secouer son corps et la chute prit fin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua plusieurs visages penchés au-dessus d'elle.

« Lucy ! » Midnight l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » Elle pouvait difficilement respirer, le brun la tenant trop étroitement.

« Vous êtes allongée sur l'une des banquettes, dans la bibliothèque » la renseigna Lisanna dont les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Quand nous vous avons trouvés, couverts de sang, nous vous avons crus morts » ajouta Virgo.

« On vous a amenés ici et le maître n'a pas mis longtemps à récupérer une fois les soins administrés », grogna Gajeel, qui dissimulait en réalité son soulagement.

« Depuis nous n'avons pas pu le déloger de vos côtés » lui apprit Juvia qui chassa une larme de sa joue.

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Deux jours entiers. » Lui répondit la jeune femme.

La blonde n'aurait jamais pensé qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé dans le monde normal, elle avait l'impression que son passage auprès de Makarov n'avait pas duré plus de quelques heures.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas… » souffla Elfman tout en passant son pouce sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Nous n'arrivions pas à stabiliser proprement votre blessure au bras mais il y a quelques minutes, elle s'est résorbée d'elle-même. Juste avant votre réveil en fait » s'écria Happy en coupant Elfman.

Lucy sourit, les longues explications pouvaient attendre encore un peu. Elle fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Midnight mais elle suspendit son geste. _Si…chaude. Sa peau était si chaude. _Le jeune homme s'inquiéta du mutisme de la blonde mais elle le rassura doucement.

Cinq ans avaient fini par s'écouler après les évènements tragiques qui avaient entraîné la mort de deux hommes et la disparition de Fairy Tail. La vie avait lentement repris son droit, Midnight et Lucy s'étaient finalement mariés.

« Maman ? » Lucy sursauta et baissa le regard vers son fils aîné qui tirait doucement sur sa robe.

« Oui, David ? »

« J'ai faim », répondit piteusement le garçon en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sucer son pouce.

Lucy soupira David avait tout le temps faim. Elle appela Lisanna mais ce fut Mirajane qui arriva la première. Après la dissolution de Fairy Tail, la jeune femme avait enfin pu retrouver sa famille et intégrer la maison des Oración Seis. Pendant ce temps, Midnight était assis dans la bibliothèque, consignant et relisant divers rapports qui commençaient à lui donner un furieux mal de crâne.

« Papa ! » Eva sa fille cadette fit irruption dans la pièce, des larmes de crocodile dévalant ses joues.

« Eva…qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Questionna le jeune père en asseyant la fillette sur ses genoux.

« Sarah m'a frappée », lui répondit celle-ci en pleurnichant.

Midnight soupira et remarqua sa petite dernière qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un doudou dans les bras et les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolée Ewa… »

Le brun plus amusé qu'autre chose se leva et cueillit la petite dans ses bras et quitta son travail lorsque l'appel de Lucy retentit dans le manoir. Les deux fillettes dans les bras, il rejoignit sa femme pour le repas et son fils se précipita vers eux, « papa ! Moi aussi je veux être porté ! » Il avisa son aîné qui tirait sur son t-shirt, il allait falloir qu'il perdre cette manie, mais le fit néanmoins monter sur son dos tant bien que mal. En voyant cette scène qui était devenu son quotidien, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient dû affronter pour en arriver là.

« Maman, on a faim ! »

Lucy secoua la tête et rejoignit sa famille, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**(1) L'expression originale était "In between", qui ne veut rien dire traduit tel quel et n'ayant pas trouvé d'équivalent je l'ai traduite par "refuge" qui peut avoir le même sens.**

_Ainsi se termina The Black Monster, en espérant que ça vous ait plu._

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle fanfiction avec Midnight et Lucy (de mon cru cette fois). Je mettrai plus de précisions sur mon profil dans les jours à venir.**  
_

_Usagi Hana et Catilia_


End file.
